Jack Frost y yo
by Mizzy Frost
Summary: el es raro, muy diferente, nunca eh visto a nadie así... yo tampoco soy muy normal, soy una princesa sin nada de realeza y educacion, libre, rebelde, de cabello pelirojo muy loco y el es un espiritu de hielo, eternamente joven, de lindos ojos azules y cabello blanco, el es libre, divertido, rebelde, me identidfico con el. no tenemos nada en comun o eso creo...
1. Chapter 1

**Jack Frost y yo**

Capitulo** 1: ¿Quién rayos eres tu?**

_Ay quienes dicen que nuestro destino esta ligado a la tierra, que es parte de nosotros como nosotros de ella, otros dicen que el destino esta entretejido como una cesta, enlazando el destino de uno con el de muchos otros, es aquello que mas buscamos, o luchamos por cambiar; algunos nunca lo encuentran, pero ay otros que… son guiados a el._

Ah pasado tiempo desde el incidente de mi mamá, nos llevamos mejor, al final me dejo elegir mi propio destino y olvido todo lo de los matrimonios arreglados y ya no dice nada malo sobre que yo sea arquera, incluso me deja practicar en el palacio aunque me gusta mas hacerlo en el bosque. Ella dice que confía en mí, aunque se niega rotundamente a comer cualquier postre que yo le de, estoy segura que todavía piensa que le voy a dar otro encantamiento, pero claro que no es así ( y si lo hiciera no sería tan tonta como para dárselo de la misma forma, usaría una manzana) es muy paranoica pero ya que. Estoy saliendo del castillo y voy hacia el bosque. Quiero relajarme un poco y practicar con el arco; hoy es uno de esos días especiales donde no tengo que ser princesa ¡ojala fueran todos los días! Pero no es así ¿Qué puedo hacer? Le saque a mi madre todos los permisos para ir al bosque posibles: todo el dia dos veces por semana, y cada dia (si quiero) después de las lecciones. Mis hermanitos no han cambiado nada, siguen igual de glotones, aunque como mamá, evitan comer mis prostres y todo lo que les ofrezco (esto me alegra ¡no tuve que darles mis postres durante el año que les prometí!) casi todos perdieron la confianza en mi comida. Y mi papá… ¿Qué puedo decir? Sigue igual, aunque desde la muerte de mor'dú tuvo que buscar un nuevo pasatiempo.

Salgo del palacio y me dirijo al establo. Choco y esquivo a algunos sirvientes y trabajadores, que me miran con cara de "ach, otra vez ella" ,"tenga mas cuidado" o "¿y esa es princesa?", la ultima es la mas popular, supongo que yo no les agrado mucho , pero en fin. A mi no me importa.

-¡ya!-. le grito a Angus y le doy una patadita para que corra, no muy fuerte porque no quiero lastimarlo. Al pasar por el pueblo voy muy rápido y aunque soy una gran jinete (ignoren mi arrogancia) se me atraviesan algunas cabras, las odio y a los pastores de ellas igual, siempre que me ven dicen con sus ojos que me van a golpear; tengo suerte de ser princesa, porque si no lo fuera todo el pueblo me daría una golpiza y me insultarían, pero jaja soy la princesa y no pueden hacerme nada, soy intocable. Llegando al puente que veo a varios chicos y chicas de mi edad o un poco mas grandes, charlando y riendo. Me da un poco de envidia, pues yo no tengo amigos, no porque no quiera, es porque… la verdad no tengo idea de porque no tengo, no me considero desagradable o mala persona, pero nunca hablo con nadie de mi edad (salvo los hijos de los lords, pero ellos no cuentan porque hablamos por compromiso y obligación, por lo menos es así con el hijo de lord Macintosh, con el joven Dingwall es muy difícil hablar, siempre tiene esa mirada desorbitada y solo hace "aaaaaa" lo cual es raro y me asusta y con el que me llevo mejor, el hijo del "gran" lord MacGuffin , no le entiendo nada, nada de nada, tal vez por eso me cae bien) .Trato de pasar desapercibida pero no lo logro, todo gracias a mi cabello porque es el mas famoso de Dumbroch y las tierras altas, al menos eso dice mi madre.

-valla, valla, pero si es la princesa Mé chica rubia y de ojos verdes se dirije a mi, me limito a saludar con la mano mientras observo como todos me hacen reverencia.

-que sorpresa verla por aquí-. Un muchacho de pelo negro y ojos grises me habla muy educadamente. ¿sorpresa? ¿Cuál sorpresa? Si yo siempre vengo al bosque, que ellos no me vean es otra cosa.- ¿A dónde va?.

-aa… yo, aaa… yo voy al bosque-. Señalo el puente sin saber que decir. Me estoy portando timida, no sabía que era timida. ¡guau! Lo que puede hacerme hablar con alguien de mi edad, quizá por eso no tengo amigos.

-guau.

-lindo-. Dos chicos comentan sobre mi actividad, yo solo sonrío, no me siento muy comoda… ¡Aaah! Porque toda mi confianza tiene que irse en este momento.

-si, gracias, yo tengo que irme-. Le indico a Angus que avance.- ¡nos vemos luego!-. grito al irme. Me siento tan tonta, tenia la oportunidad perfecta de hacer amigos ¿y que hago? Nada… ¡nada! ¿Por qué no hice nada?. En fin, regañarme por eso no cambiara nada, mejor me concentro en las dianas ya van a empezar, me propuse a romper mi propio record así que tengo que hacer que Angus corra mas rápido.- ¡rápido, rápido!-. le grito, preparo mi arco, coloco la flecha, le apunto a la diana y… ¡lo logre!, casi siempre lo logro, soy una experta en esto aunque debo de admitir que al principio era como intentar volar. Veo la segunda, le doy justo en el centro ¡bien!. mi cabello ondea al viento, me quito algunos rizos de la cara; veo la tercera diana que esta en la rama de un árbol grande con nieve… alto ¿nieve? ¿en verano? ¿Qué?. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos, Angus se ha resbalado con ¿hielo? Si es hielo, lo reconocería en cualquier parte y ¡Ohhh!.- Auch-. Me levanto adolorida, Angus me hizo caer y hablando de caídas, deberían ver en donde caí, el pasto tiene hielo y nieve ¿Qué esta pasando? Estamos en pleno verano; miro mi arco, no tiene la flecha… ¡diablos! Debí haberla disparado cuando cai, miro para arriba, la flecha ah hecho un hoyo en el follaje del árbol, agg, voy a tener que subir por ella. Comienzo a caminar, cuando derrepente la flecha cae justo en frente de mi.- ¿Qué?... ¡hola!... ¡hola!-. empiezo a gritar, se que ay alguien ahí, principalmente porque la flecha esta encajada, si se hubiera caído del árbol estaría tirada. Espero unos segundos pero no recibo respuesta. Como ultimo recurso cargo el arco y vuelvo a disparar la flecha por el agujero.

-¡aayy!-. escucho un grito, quien quiera que sea la persona que este arriba del árbol ,es un chico, tiene voz masculina. La flecha vuelve a caer encajada.

-¡hola!... ya te escuche-. Ese hombre sigue ignorándome y vuelvo a disparar la flecha. Esta vez, después de que la flecha cae veo a quien la tiró, acaba de bajar del árbol dando un salto: como yo suponía es un chico, pero… muy extraño, tiene el cabello blanco como los ancianos, pero no es un anciano, de hecho podría jurar que tiene mi edad o tal vez es mas grande…no lo sé. Esta vestido de manera muy rara, para empezar no está usando falda… ¡aleluya! Los espiritus al fin han contestado mis suplicas; también trae una extraña prenda de color azul marino de manga larga, no es un suéter como el mío, es diferente y está cargando un palo, probablemente sea pastor. Nunca eh visto a alguien tan raro como él, así como tampoco eh visto ojos mas hipnotizantemente azules y lindos.- emmm… hola-. Lo saludo sin saber que decir. el me mira indiferente, pero después se me queda viendo como por diez segundos con la boca bien abierta.

-¿hola? mira extrañado, y luego actúa como si estuviera pensando algo. se encuentra como a cinco metros de mi, pero se esta acercando con una enorme sonrisa en su boca.- ¡me dijiste hola!-. grita feliz, o eso me parece.- anda ¡dilo otra vez!-. me empieza a estrujar con una extraña risa. Esta frio muy frio, casi tanto como en el extraño lugar en el que estoy.

-hola-. Repito. Ese chico es mas raro que la extraña anciana talladora de madera y eso ya es mucho.

-¡hola!... ¡hola! Jajajajajajaja-. Se empieza a reír frenéticamente y luego ¡uy!. Me esta abrazando, mejor dicho me esta apretando y dándome vueltas. ¿Qué tendra este loco? Me abraza como si me conociera de toda la vida y se ríe mucho; por alguna extraña razón me empieza a dar mas frio.- ¡al fin! ¡al fin! ¡al fin! ¡al fin! ¡al fin! ¡alguien puede verme! carga y me da vueltas en el aire. ¿vendrá de una familia de ciegos? O ¿Por qué estará tan feliz de que lo vea?... ¡aay! Me da igual, ese chico ya se esta pasando con las vueltas y los abrazos.

-si, si, te puedo ver ¡ya bajame!-. le grito y el me suelta. Brrrr, tengo mucho frio, tanto, que hasta me castañean los dientes.

-lo siento, es que…. Estoy tan feliz que podría…-. Intenta abrazarme de nuevo, pero si cree que se lo voy a permitir está loco. Estiro los brazos parando los suyos.

-no, de verdad que no. Basta de abrazos-. Digo a la defensiva. Me hago para atrás un par de pasos; no vaya a ser que ese loquito sea un loco de verdad.

-ok, tranquila-. Me dice. ¿ok? ¿Qué rayos es eso? Es obvio que no es de por aquí.- perdón si te incomode, pero estoy súper ultra mega feliz, es que ¡puedes verme!... ¡y tocarme!-. exclama con una alegría absurda. Creo que debo descartar la idea de que viene de una familia de ciegos y tal ves empezar a pensar que… no, es ridículo, todas las personas pueden tocarse. Quizá tenga algún problema mental o ¿yo que se?.

-si, puedo verte-. Le digo lento.- no estoy ciega y tampoco soy un fantasma-. Le digo negando con la cabeza, como le hacia mi mamá cuando yo le decía algo absurdo.

-si, me di cuenta. Que suerte que seas humana-. Habla viéndome de pies a cabeza muy contento. ¿Qué sea humana? Claro que soy humana ¿a ese que le pasa?... si, yo creo que si tiene algo mal en la cabeza..

-bieeen… nos vemos luego-. Le digo. Creo que es mejor alejarme ahora, ese muchacho me está asustando. Me alejo caminando al revés un par de pasos con una sonrisa y luego me volteo y camino normal hacia Angus, lista para irme.

- oye espera-. Siento que me agarra la mano y me obliga a detenerme. ¡rayos! Tan cerca de irme y ahora ¿Qué hago? ¿Cómo me voy sin herir sus sentimientos?, aprieto los ojos esperando a que me suelte, pero no lo hace.- ¿A dónde vas?-. me pregunta.

- al cas…-. Tal ves no sea muy inteligente decirle que soy la princesa, pues al parecer no me reconoció. Tengo que aprovecharme de eso.- digo, al pueblo-. Me volteo y le sonrío.

- ohh ¿aquí hay un pueblo?-. exclama fasinado. Sip ,no es de por aquí acaba de confirmármelo.

-emm, si ¿no sabías?-. le pregunto, pues puedo notar que no conoce el area y se ve bastante perdido.

-nop, no soy de por aquí-. Se recarga en un árbol y me sonríe, tiene una linda sonrisa… Mérida! ¿en que estas pensando?.

-_no me digas _¬¬. ¿A no?-. le pregunto aunque claro que me di cuenta, pfffff si se nota a leguas que es forastero. El niega con la cabeza.- entonces ¿Qué haces por aquí?-. le digo recargándome en Angus.

-pues estoy…-. Noto que está avergonzado pues baja la mirada con una sonrisa nerviosa.- pues yo, estoy… perdido-. Levanta la vista y sonríe avergonzado entrecerrando los ojos. Seeeh, sabía que no tenia idea de donde estaba.

-¿perdido? ¡wow! Eso debe ser terrible-. Le digo mientras me quito algunos mechones de pelo de la cara.- necesitas ayuda amigo-. Le digo al tiempo que lo doy una palmaditas a Angus. Si que necesita ayuda, estos bosques son confusos.

-siiii-. Me dice dando un suspiro, pone cara pensativa y segundos después me mira con una gran idea.- oye, tu puedes ayudarme-. Dice señalándome. ¡oh no! No tengo tiempo para esto, mi día de no ser princesa ni siquiera ah comenzado y ya perdi mucho tiempo hablando con el, ya se lo que le voy a decir.

- claro, yo puedo ayudarte-. ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué le dije eso? Mérida ¿Qué te esta pasando?. El me sonríe y se acerca a mi.

-¡gracias! Que amable-. Se ve sorprendido de que lo ayude, para ser sincera yo también lo estoy. Dios ¿en que lio me vine a meter? No tengo ni idea de lo que ay mas allá de estos bosques.

-por… por nada jeje-. Me río nerviosa… ¿estoy nerviosa? ¿Qué me esta pasando? Ay dios, se me esta pegando lo rara.

-no, de verdad gracias-. Me agarra ambas manos, todo lo que noto es que esta demasiado frio como para ser hu… no, no, olvida esa loca idea.- gracias… emm… a jajaja ¿Cómo te llamas?-. me pregunta algo apenado.

-Mérida-. Le respondo viendo esos dos enormes ojos azules, dios, son enormes.

-que lindo nombre-. Me mira de una forma extraña… pero linda.

- gracias ¿y tu como te llamas?.

- yo me llamo… alto ¿no sabes quien soy?-. dice haciendo una mueca de "no entiendo nada".

-¿debería?-. arqueo una ceja. Enserio ¿debería? Me vio cara de psíquica ¿o que?.

-no, no, no .tienes razón -. Empieza a asentir como si organizara sus ideas o algo así.- bien, como sea, mi nombre es Jack Frost-. Me dice y luego alza ambas cejas como esperando a que yo diga algo, el problema es que no se que decir.

- emmm, tu nombre también es lindo-. Entrecierro los ojos y sonrío esperando que eso sea lo que quiere escuchar.

- gracias-. Dice extrañado por lo que le dije.- pero ¿ya sabes quien soy verdad?.-. me agarra de los hombros y me sacude un poco.- ¿verdad?.

-emm si, me acabas de decir-. Digo obvia, todavía no lo logro entender lo que me quiere decir. Uy! que frio está, debería ver a un doctor.

- pero ¿no lo sabias antes de que te lo dijera?-. me pregunta desilucionado, si, es la palabra. Yo solo le hago el gesto de " yo no se nada" y el suspira.- ay no-. Se recarga en un árbol y se va para abajo sentándose en el piso.- no, no, no-. Se agarra la cabeza, luce preocupado y confundido.- ¿no sabes nada sobre mi, cierto?-. me ve triste.

-aparte de tu nombre y de que estas perdido._ Y que eres raro ¬¬._ Nop-. Le digo sincera, pero ¡ay! La duda me come viva, quiero saber porque esta tan preocupado.

- ahora ya no entiendo nada-. Se recarga mirando para arriba muy serio.

-_y yo tampoco._ Oye ¿te sientes bien?-. me siento al lado de el, porque veo que necesita apoyo.

-si… no… es que… ay, no lo entenderías-. Me dice rápido. ¿Qué no lo entendería? Ja ¿me cree tonta? No sabe con quien se mete.

-¿como que no lo entendería?-. la furia esta empezando a salirme.

-perdón, no te enojes. No lo dije para ofenderte-. Se disculpa conmigo inmediatamente y empieza a jugar con mi cabello.- oye ¿te han dicho que estas muy despeinada?-. me mira a los ojos mientras me desordena aun mas mi pelo. Me sorprende ese comentario tan fuera de lugar y obvio se que estoy despeinada, pero ¿y eso que? ¿ a el que le importa?.

- si, varias veces-. Le retiro las manos de mi cabeza.

- aaah ¿y por que no te peinas?-. me pregunta muy ¿amable?, mientras ve uno de mis rizos rojos. ¿lo que me dijo fue un insulto? O ¿solo un comentario?.

-porque la vida es demasiado corta como para peinarse todos los días-. Respondo a la defensiva y le quito mi cabello de su mano.

-oooh, tiene sentido-. Empieza a asentir y vuelve a agarrarme el cabello ¿Qué trae con el? Se lo quito y lo vuelve a agarrar.

- ¿Qué traes con mi cabello?-. se lo quito de nuevo.

-me gusta-. Insiste en agarrarlo.- es muy rizado y loco… me agrada, te queda bien-. ahora esta empezando a ponérselo en la cara a modo de bigote. No puedo evitar reir.

-jajajajajaja, ejem-. Me aclaro la garganta y paro de reír.

- tienes una linda risa-. Me alaga sonriendo. Bien, esto ya no es normal, son demasiados alagos y acciones extrañas.

- emm ¿gracias?-. me roburizo un poco, no estoy segura porque.

-jeje, no estás acostumbrada a los cumplidos ¿verdad?-. alza una ceja mientras ríe un poco. ¿Cómo lo supo?.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-. ¿acaso soy tan obvia?.

-je, porque tu cara esta del color de tu pelo-. Empieza a reírse y a picarme una mejilla. Me cubro la cara con mi cabello y mis manos, avergonzada.

-hola-. Me descubre la cara y me mira.- estas ridículamente roja Mérida ¿estás bien? está burlando de mi. me toca la frente con el torso de su mano como si me checara la temperatura.

-estoy bien-. frunzo el ceño y retiro su mano muy helada.- ¿y tu estas bien? estas tan frio que pareces un muerto-. Ahora soy yo la que juega a la enfermera.

- ja, si supieras rojita-. Murmura mirando para abajo. ¿si supiera? ¿si supiera que? Que raro… ¿me dijo rojita?.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?-. me cruzo de brazos enojada.

- rojita, creo que el nombre es lindo-. Me contesta despreocupado.

- y ¿si supiera que?-. le preguntó interesada, el solo desvía la mirada con una sonrisa.

- si supieras quien soy-. Me responde con un aire enigmático.- si supieras quien crea el frío y la nieve.

-pero lo sé-. Replico.- el frío lo crea el señor del invierno-. Me cruzó de brazos, tal ves yo no sea la mejor alumna de mi mamá, pero se el nombre de los espiritus de la naturaleza.

- ¿el señor del invierno?-. me pregunta curioso.- ¿ustedes han oído de mi?-. exclama con indudable alegría.

- no, de ti no; del señor del invierno si-. Le explico, ¿acaso no me oyó bien?.

- ja ja ja ¡pero si yo soy el señor del invierno!-. me contesta estrujándome. Bien, si está loco, es el momento de irme.

- bieeen… a ¿Qué mamá?-. hago como si escuchara algo.- lo siento, mi mamá me llama ¡adios!-. me levanto rápidamente y corro hacía Angus .

- yo no escuche nada-. Me dice cruzando los brazos, me alcanzó muy rápido, debo decir.

-es porque yo tengo un oído muy agudo-. Invento una excusa.

-no me creíste ¿verdad?-. se dio cuenta, bien ¿Qué puedo hacer? Al parecer no se me da muy bien mentir.

-no-. Le contesto.- lo siento, pero estás loco.

-no estoy loco-. Se defiende.- mira, dejame me presento formalmente: mi nombre es Jack Frost, soy el espíritu del invierno, si alguna vez ah nevado por aquí, soplado el viento helado o ah habido una guerra de nieve ten por seguro que yo lo hice-. me explica amablemente, pero no le creo nada.

-¡pruébalo!-. le grito.- si eres quien dices que eres pruébalo-. Que lo pruebe, obvio es que no puede y cuando se quede sin explicaciones podre irme.

- si quieres-. Me sonríe arrogante y da un golpe en el suelo con su bastón.- mira para arriba-. Me dice, no sé lo que pretende, pero le hago caso y….

- ¡wow!-. exclamo mientras observo como millones de copitos de nieve caen del cielo.- ¡tu! ¡¿tu hiciste la nevada!?-. estoy perpleja y lo apunto con el dedo.- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-. le pregunto inpresionada y el suelta una risita ¡si es el señor del invierno! Por dios, me porte terrible con el.

- con esto-. Me muestra su baston.- es mi cayado mágico.

-¿me lo prestas?-. preguntó y el asiente con una sonrisa diferente a todas las que me dado… algo ¿malvada?, como sea. Agarro el cayado y doy un golpe en el suelo, no pasa nada.- ¿Qué?-. doy otro golpe, sucede lo mismo y el se ríe.

- que graciosa eres rojita, ¿enserio creiste que tu podías activarlo?-. se esta riendo de mi, yo solo asiento apenada.- ay, pero si eres una ternurita-. Se esta burlando de mi, me acaricia el pelo como si yo fuera un perro o algo así.

-ja, ja, que divertido-. Comento sarcástica, esto no se va a quedar así, me voy a vengar por esto.

-lo sé, ¿me devuelves mi cayado?-. extiende la mano con una sonrisa arrogante, iagg su odiosa sonrisa arrogante y sus ojos azules llenos de superioridad, como si fuera mejor que yo.

-no-. Le contesto. No le voy a devolver su cayado, y no solo por venganza, sino también porque eh visto a las victimas de su trabajo, tantas personas con hipotermia o gangrena, ahora que lo pienso devolverle su cosa sería una mala idea.

- ¡pero es mio!-. me reclama e intenta quitármelo, no lo dejo y lo escondo detrás de mi.

- **era** tuyo-. Recalco el era, el quiere quitarme el baston y yo comienzo a correr en círculos alrededor de Angus seguida por el.

- ¡devuélvemelo Mérida!-. me grita, casi me alcanza así que intento engañarlo.- espera-. Paro de correr y el también.- ¿Qué es eso?-. actuó sorprendida mientras apunto un árbol común y corriente.

- ¿Qué es que?-. pregunta intentando ver algo. Me aprovecho de eso y comienzo a alejarme de ahí, corro muy rápido, volteo para atrás ya no lo veo ¡si! Lo logre y…

- auch-. Choque con algo y caigo al suelo ¿fue un árbol? Miro para arriba y no es un árbol: es el, esta viéndome con los brazos cruzados y serio ¡no! ¿Cómo me alcanzo tan rápido? Y lo mas importante ¿Cómo llego primero que yo?.

-¿te puedo preguntar algo?-. dice serio, yo indico que si con la cabeza, que pena.- ¿Qué tan ingenuo crees que soy?-. acerca su cara a la mía.

- _mas que esto. _Pues… yo… emm-. No se que responder e intento volver a distraerlo.- ¿Qué es eso?-. señalo y el no voltea.

- no volveré a caer en eso-. Arquea una ceja y agarra su cayado, sin embargo, yo no lo suelto.- deberías dármelo-. Lo jala.

- no, tu deberías soltarlo-. Empezamos a forcejar por el, mis rizos me caen en la cara y tengo que acomodármelos, el se aprovecha de eso y lo jala muy fuerte, pero no me voy a dejar vencer tan fácil así que me pego al palo y empiezo a abrazarlo, dificultando que me lo quite. Pero esta empezando a arrinconarme contra un árbol, no se lo que intenta, pero me tiene entre el y la pared; me desafía con sus ojos y yo a el con los míos.

- ¡damelo Mérida!-. me grita, yo no le hago caso y lo único que le doy es una fuerte patada en su parte intima. El efecto es inmediato, se tira en el suelo y se hace rosquita ¡si!, no pierdo tiempo y llego hacia Angus.

- ¡ya!-. le indico que avance, Angus corre lo mas rápido que puede, no es tan necesario el nunca podría alcanzarme y…

- ¡vuelve acá ladrona!-. me grita alguien, ¡es Jack! Y esta volando.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh!-. grito, casi me alcanza, vuela, el vuela ¡por dios! ¿Cómo es posible? No me importa, lo que tengo que hacer es claro… derribarlo con una flecha, cargo el arco y le apunto con el.

- ¡no! ¿Qué estas haciendo?-. me sigue todavía, pero se ve asustado.

- ¡alejate de mi demonio de hielo!-. grito y disparo la flecha, falle, el pudo esquivarla.

- ¡hey no hagas eso!.

- ¡diablos falle!-. grito, el me mira asustado.

- ¡intentas matarme!-. me señala con la boca bien abierta.

- ¡si!-. le respondo y le aviento otra flecha.- ¡alejate o muere!-. Vuelvo a disparar, pero el no se rinde y esquiva todo lo que le lanzo.

- ¡estas loca! ¡Devuélveme mi cayado! ¡es mio!-. esta justo detrás de mi y justamente voy pasando por un árbol con ramas bajas. Tengo una idea para deshacerme de el, no se si funcione pero tengo que intentarlo. Agarro una rama y la restiro, justo cuando el va pasando la suelto y la rama lo golpea, veo que el cae al suelo y no se levanta. Me siento culpable, tal vez deba… ¡no! No es momento para ser amable, si lo ayudo y le devuelvo su cayado me congelaría o moriría de hiportermia, no gracias. Angus corre y corre, al fin llegamos al pueblo y posteriormente al castillo, meto a Angus a su establo y me bajo de el de un salto.

- adiós Angus-. Me despido de el y empiezo a correr, me meto por la puerta de la cocina y la cierro de golpe. Fui muy lejos, no debi robarle el cayado, pero devolverlo no es una opción. Me recargo en la puerta, como si mi peso pudiera bloquearla, como si esa madera pudiera protegerme de la mirada de ese joven con poderes de hielo ¿estara muerto? ¿lo mato ese golpe? Espero que no… no, lo mejor sería que si hubiera muerto, así no tendría de que preocuparme. Pero de alguna manera me aterra la idea de ser una asesina, de haberle hecho daño; dios ¿que hice? soy una tonta, debí alejarme de el en cuanto pude, no debí hablar con el, no debí aberle robado su cosa esa y lo mas importante no debí haber intentado matarlo, me odio a mi misma por ser tan estúpida y…

- Mérida-. Me llaman, levanto la vista asustada creyendo que pueda ser el, pero no es Jack es mi madre ,por suerte.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Pensé que estarías en el bosque, aun no atardece -. Me pregunta mi mamá, yo no contesto, me acerco a ella y la abrazo, quiero su protección, quiero sentir que no hice nada malo y que todo va a estar bien.- ah jaja Mérida ¿Qué haces?-. mi madre también me abraza, pero se ve sorprendida por mi repentina acción .

-nada mamá, solo quiero abrazarte-. Me separo.

- aaa, bien-. me sonríe sorprendida.- ¿y por qué no estás en el bosque cariño?.

- yo… me aburrí, no había nada interesante por hacer-. Miento lo mejor que puedo.- adiós má, me voy a mi habitación-. Me despido y me alejo pero mi mamá me detiene.

-¿qué traes ahí?-. señala el cayado.

- una rama ,es linda ¿no?-. la observo detenidamente.- me pareció interesante su forma y tamaño-. Miento.

-si, es interesante-. La toca y la mira como si buscara algo.- eso que tiene ¿es escarcha?.

-no, noooo… no lo se, tampoco me interesa-. Intento irme, pero no me lo permite.

- debería interesarte, ¿de donde lo sacaste?-. pregunta interesada y curiosa, como si supiera el valor de ese palito.

- lo encontré tirado por ahí, no es gran cosa, quizá sea de un pastor-. Intento restarle importancia.

- si puede ser ,esque se parece al del señor del invierno-. Suspira.

-¿el que de que con el que?-. pregunto como si fuera estúpida. Invierno, uy, lo digo y se me eriza la piel al recordar a Jack Frost… Jack Frost, hermosos ojos azules, cabello blanco, vestimenta rara pero perfecta para el y su sonrisa perfecta, tan linda, lo suficientemente coqueta pero con el toque justo de timidez para derretir a cualquier chica… ¿en que rayos estoy pensando?.

- el bastón mágico del señor del invierno, Mérida, tuvimos las clases de "tradiciones" hace dos semanas y te explique eso ¿no te acuerdas?.

-ah, claro, lo olvide, lo lamento-. Me disculpo.- adiós mamá-. Me despido y me voy corriendo a mi habitación, llego a mi cuarto con el cayado en la mano, lo observo un momento y lo aviento lo mas lejos que puedo de mi, me tiro a la cama y me acuesto bocabajo. Empiezo a pensar en el día de hoy, loco y raro, solo con esas palabras puedo describirlo. Hoy conocí a Jack Frost, el espíritu del invierno, y ¿Qué hice? me porte grosera, le robe su cayado, golpee su parte intima, intente matarlo con una flecha y lo derribe con una rama; solo alguien tan idiota como yo podría hacer eso. Si le devuelvo su cayado y me disculpo ¿me perdonara? O ¿me congelara? No lo se, me preguntó si valdrá la pena averiguarlo.

Las horas pasan, ya cayo el sol y yo sigo aquí, pensando que hacer, el esta vivo, me di cuenta porque está empezando a nevar, ¿estará buscándome para recuperar su cayado? Tengo suerte de no haberle dicho que soy la princesa, pues sería muy evidente donde estoy, pero el cree que vivo en el pueblo y no me va a encontrar ahí aunque me busque toda la vida; pero no puedo quedarme aquí, escondida, para siempre… tengo que devolverle su bastón, ya me decidí, no importa lo que pueda pasarme, cualquier cosa sería mejor que estar encerrada aquí en mi cuarto, con la culpa comiéndome viva. Solo espero que el me disculpe, se veía razonable y, ahora que lo pienso, la verdad era muy agradable y… atractivo. Por mas que lo intento no logro sacarme de la cabeza su perfecta sonrisa, tan dulce y divertida, sus dos enormes ojos azules, tan azules como el cielo y, aunque el sea frio, sus ojos son tan calidos que sientes que te abrazan y su personalidad, divertida, relajada, tierna, amable, tan… ¿en que demonios pienso? ¿Qué me esta pasando? ¿por qué pienso en el? ¿por qué lo describi de esa forma tan… cursi? Yo no soy así, hoy estoy actuando muy raro; debo de sacarme esos locos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Mejor me voy a dormir, después de todo ya es tarde; cierro los ojos esperando el sueño, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Jack Frost; Intento convencerme de que la razón de que el esté en mi mente es por la culpa que siento. Eso no es cierto, lo sé, pero por lo menos esa mentira me ayuda a dormir tranquila; tal vez no pueda convencer a nadie de eso, pero puedo convencerme a mi misma. En fin, lo mejor es dormir, mañana será otro día y, con suerte, todo saldrá bien… aunque hoy en día, no se puede confiar en la suerte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola, está es mi nueva historia, y no me importa que no le guste a nadie o que no tenga comentarios o favoritos, porque yo amo esta pareja ¡es tan linda! Son perfectos el uno para el otro, yo amo el Jarida. Bueno voy a explicar esta historia, está narrada (como se abran dado cuenta) desde el punto de vista de Mérida, quizá luego lo haga desde el punto de Jack. En fin, ya me voy y me despido, espero que a alguien le guste la historia, pues puse mi empeño en ella. Adiós besos.**


	2. Chapter 2- no es tan malo

**Capitulo 2: Jack Frost no es tan malo**

La luz del sol que entra por mi ventana me despierta. Me levantó de la cama de un salto, me pongo un vestido verde oscuro, agarro mi carcaj con mis flechas, mi arco y me pongo botas; no me molesto en peinarme ¿para qué? Igual me despeinare, además odio los cepillos. Hoy es un día importante, ayer no pude dormir bien por la culpa que me causo haberle robado el cayado a Jack Frost (además de que lo golpee y lo deje medio muerto) así que hoy lo voy a encontrar y le devolveré su estúpido bastoncito, al cabo no me hace falta y después mi conciencia estará tranquila y podre volver a mi vida normal, lejos, muy lejos de él.

Me dirijo a la puerta, y, justo cuando voy abrirla aparece mi madre con una gran sonrisa, pero está se borra justo cuando me ve.

-Mérida ¿A dónde vas? Y ¿por qué estas vestida así?-. Me pregunta extrañada. ¿Así? ¿Así como? ¿Me veo mal? Pero si así me visto todos los días.

- ¿como que porque estoy vestida así?-. Digo a la defensiva mientras veo como entra en mi cuarto y empieza a revisar mi armario.

- tranquila, no tiene nada de malo, es solo que no es apropiado para la celebración de hoy.

- ¿celebración?... ¿Cuál celebración?-. Pregunto extrañada.

- ¡Mérida! ¿Como se te pudo olvidar algo tan importante?-. Me regaña. Yo solo me encojo de hombros, no es difícil para mi entender mi falta de interés sobre todas las fiestas que hacen por aquí.- hoy es el primer día del festejo de paz.

- aaaaaah, oh ouh-. El festejo de paz es la fiesta anual que organizan mis padres para celebrar el día en que nuestros clanes dejaron de ser enemigos; nadamas que 30 días para comer y embriagarse, (y escuchar algunos discursos aburridos) cuya culminación es un baile en el que mi mamá me escoge una horrible pareja o me obliga a bailar con todos los solteros del reino, es simplemente h-o-r-r-i-b-l-e y aburrido. Comúnmente asisten los clanes vecinos con toda su población y nuestro pueblo; toda la gente ama ese festejo pero yo no.

- Mmm ¿Qué te parece este?-. Me pregunta mi mamá mientras me enseña un delicado vestido color azul turquesa, un poco mas esponjado en la parte de abajo de lo que suelo usar, con terminaciones doradas y piedras preciosas. Es el vestido más lujoso que tengo, no eh tenido oportunidad de probármelo porque mamá dice que es para ocasiones "muy" especiales y al parecer el festejo de paz es muy especial.

- ¿no crees que es muy ostentoso?-. El vestido es bonito, pero me asusta el tamañito que tiene, obviamente será muy ajustado.

- eres una princesa **tienes** que lucir ostentosa-. Dice algo estresada.- ve a darte un baño ¡corre! Tenemos poco tiempo para arreglarnos.

- ya voy, ya voy-. Me dirijo al baño. Cuando llego me quito toda la ropa y me meto en la tina y luego las sirvientas empiezan a echarme fríos baldes de agua. Me molesta que lo hagan porque puedo bañarme sola pero mi madre insiste en que necesito ayuda. Me seco y mi mamá me cepilla el pelo, odio que lo haga. Después me "ayuda" a fajarme y a ponerme el corsé ¿el resultado? Me cuesta mucho respirar y apenas puedo moverme. Luego me mete el vestido y quedo aun más apretada.

- te vez perfecta-. Dice conmovida. Me miro en el espejo y no me parezco en nada a mí. Lo peor de todo es que mi cabello húmedo parece lacio y me moja toda la espalda.- solo falta el toque final-. Habla muy ilusionada y de una cajita que parece un cofre saca una tiara dorada con una turquesa en el centro y esmeraldas a los lados.- fue la primera que me dio mi madre-. Dice mientras me la pone en la cabeza y acomoda mi cabello, que, de apoco, se va ondulando, aunque no como yo quisiera.

- no respiro-. Digo sin aire.- ¿podría ser menos ajustado?

- oye, hicimos un trato; si quieres que lo desajuste te pondré la cosa blanca en la cabeza.

-¡no, no! Así está perfecto-. Sonrío falsamente. Algunos minutos después vamos al salón del trono y me siento como puedo en mi lugar. Comienzan a entrar los lords, sus pueblos y sus hijos, estos últimos me saludan y yo les devuelvo el saludo con una sonrisa, porque aunque no sean mis amigos, si me caen bien.

Mi mamá comienza con su discurso ¡un discurso muy aburrido! Dura una larga hora ¡y después otra!. Me quiero morir esto está muy aburrido y además tengo urgencia por irme al bosque a buscar a Jack Frost… para devolverle su cayado, claro, no por otra cosa.

Después de lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad el discurso por fin termina.

-¡Vamos todos al gran salón para celebrar!-. grita mi padre y todos los presentes se van corriendo; yo también corro, pero hacía mi habitación. Subo disque corriendo pero con este vestido no me puedo mover bien. al fin llego y comienzo a cambiarme. Me quito el corsé y el vestido, me pongo mis botas, el vestido verde oscuro que pensaba usar está mañana, una capa negra porque está nevando, el cayado, mi arco y mis flechas. Bajo corriendo y aprovecho todo el escándalo que están haciendo en el salón para salir del castillo sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

Corro hasta el establo de Angus, el pobre tiene mucho frio. Me monto en el.

-ya-. Le grito y el comienza a correr.- con cuidado Angus, está resbaloso-. Le advierto y el me hace caso.

Los dos llegamos al bosque y es cuando me doy cuenta del gran problema que tengo ¿Cómo diablos voy a encontrarlo? Mi plan original era vagar por el bosque buscando alguna sección nevada o más fría, pero hasta ahora me vengo dando cuenta de que todo el bosque está nevado y el podría estar en cualquier parte. No obstante, no soy una chica que se dé por vencida fácilmente así que decido gritar su nombre con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

-¡Jack!... ¡Jack!-. empiezo a gritar y sigo gritando. ¿me escuchara? Y si me oyera ¿vendría? ¿seguirá enojado conmigo? Si le logro devolver su cayado ¿me perdonara? O ¿me matara congelándome?.- ¡wow!-. digo viendo a la pequeña luz mágica que acaba de brotar justo enfrente de mi; estaba tan ocupada dudando que casi ignoro el sendero de luces; no eh visto una luz mágica desde el incidente de mamá y ella me dijo que no volviera a seguirlas, pero… ¿Qué tanta razón puede tener una mujer que me obliga a usar vestidos con tres tallas más pequeñas que las mías? Así que decido seguirlas, puedo continuar con mi búsqueda después, además, yo ya intente devolverle su cayado, eso me libra de culpas ¿no? Si lo quiere tanto pues que venga por él.

Me bajo de Angus y aunque el al principio no quiere seguirme finalmente lo hace. Luego de una ardua caminata contra el viento frio llegamos a un lugar conocido: el lugar con las grandes columnas de piedra, pero, las luces me guían a una columna en especial, voy para allá y aun no entiendo porque me trajeron ahí…

-¿viniste a rematarme princesa?-. escucho una voz conocida por encima de mi cabeza.

-aaah!-. pego un pequeño grito de sorpresa y caigo al suelo. Escucho su risa pero no lo veo. Miro a todos lados y por fin lo encuentro; Jack está sentado en la columna más alta, mirándome con su burlona sonrisa y los brazos cruzados.- t-tu-. Balbuceo como tonta. Aunque esperaba encontrármelo, me dio una gran sorpresa verlo allí en lo alto, me da un poco de miedo lo que es y lo que puede hacer así que, sentada en el piso como estoy, retrocedo.

- ¿Qué te paso rojita? ¿Qué no te da gusto verme?-. me pregunta mientras se baja volando de la piedra y aterriza a unos dos pasos de mi.

- ¿por qué me daría gusto?-. le respondo cortante, aunque la verdad si me alegra encontrarlo… para poder limpiar mi conciencia, claro, no por otra cosa.

- awww, la niña está enojada-. Me dice mientras intenta acariciarme la cabeza como si yo fuera un perro; pero claro que no lo dejo, le retiro la mano sin delicadeza.- calmada preciosa, aquí el único que debería estar enojado soy yo, ya que me robaste mi cayado e intestaste matarme-. Me reprocha cruzando los brazos y viendome con autoridad.

- ¡no robe tu cayado!... lo tome prestado-. Me defiendo y me empiezo a levantar del suelo.

-ja, si claro-. Habla sarcástico.- esa es la excusa más vieja del mundo-. Puede que sea la excusa más vieja del mundo, pero es cierta.

- no es una excusa-. Le digo sacudiéndome el vestido.- vine aquí a devolvértelo-. Comienzo a caminar hacia Angus.

- no me digas-. En su voz puedo notar sarcasmo. No puedo esperar a devolverle su odioso palo y callarle su estúpida bocota.- bueno Mérida, si traes mi cayado damelo-. Sonríe arrogante, se que no me cree.

- bien, eso are -. Le contesto desafiándolo. Me dirijo a la silla de montar y comienzo a desamarrarlo.- espero que por lo menos me agradezcas que te lo haya traído.

- naaah, pude haber ido por el yo mismo-. Responde con aires de presunción ¿ya mencione lo mal que me cae Jack Frost? ¿no? ¡pues me cae pésimo!.

- sí, claro-. Respondo con sarcasmo.

- de verdad-. Inciste.

- claro que si-. Vuelvo a ser sarcástica. Levanto la mirada y lo veo mirándome enojado.- ¡ay, porfavor! Ni siquiera sabes donde vivo.

-si sé-. Se defiende. Sé que miente así que solo asiento dándole la razón, lo cual lo molesta más.- si se donde vives, Mérida.

- lo que tú digas Frost-. Comento mientras termino de desamarrar el cayado.

- si sé ; tu vives en el castillo ¿no?-. esas palabras me hacen parar en seco; olvido el asunto del cayado, saco mi arco, lo cargo y le apunto con la flecha.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso?-. le pregunto amenazándolo, una mala respuesta y su mundo se acaba.

- wow, wow, wow, tranquila rojita, guarda tu juguete-. Dice sin preocupación bajando mi arco.- para saberlo no necesite mucha ciencia, porque, después de todo, las princesas viven en castillos ¿no?-. ¿lo sabe? Por supuesto que lo sabe, sabe que soy la princesa, incluso me dijo "¿viniste a rematarme princesa?" y no me di cuenta ¡tonta!¡tonta! ¡tonta!.

- no soy una princesa-. Le miento, pero se nota que no me cree.

- ¿no?-. pregunta alzando las cejas, me descubrió.

- bien, si soy princesa… ¿y tu como sabes eso?-. vuelvo a amenazarlo con el arco.

- pues, después de que desperté de mi breve desmayo, que por cierto ¡**fue tu culpa**!-. Me dice recalcando que yo tuve la culpa.- empecé a pensar en ti.

- ¿en mi?-. la idea me hace sentir incomoda.

-si, en tu ropa, tu forma de caminar y tu manera de hablar.

- ¿y?.

- y después de que la compare con varias chicas del pueblo que hay por aquí, me di cuenta que eras diferente a todas ellas.

- ¿y solo con eso te diste cuenta?-. es impresionante , no puedo creerlo.

- no, la verdad es que vi a varias personas chismeando sobre la princesa pelirroja, salvaje y rara que tienen y supe que se trataba de ti-. Me confiesa sonriendo; debí haberme imaginado que el no podía ser tan listo.- además esto-. Comenta arrancándome algo de la cabeza.- me da una pequeña pista-. Me dice mientras agita la fina tiara que mi madre me dio hoy. ¡olvide quitarme la corona! ¿Cómo se me olvido hacer algo tan básico? ¡tonta ¡tonta ¡tonta ¡tonta ¡tonta! Obviamente que con esa corona todo el mundo sabría que soy de la realeza ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?.- ¿Quién lo diría? Una princesa ladrona.

- ¡oye devuélveme mi…-. no me deja terminar mi reclamo, acaba de aventarme la tiara a los pies.

- tenla; no la necesito, además yo no soy un ladrón como tu-. Se cruza de brazos y observa frio cada uno de mis movimientos cuando recojo la corona y la guardo en mi capa.

- no soy una ladrona-. Repito.- te traje tu cayado-. Lo agarro y se lo doy.- ¿lo vez? Aquí esta.

-¡oh!... emmm… yo…-. Yo sonrió; el luce avergonzado y las palabras se le escapan de la boca ¡tomala Jack Frost! Eso es para que calles tu enorme bocota.- lo siento-. Se disculpa después de dar un suspiro. Me deja sin habla ¿enserio se disculpo? ¿me pidió perdón? La verdad no creí que lo hiciera.

-¿Qué, que?-. pregunto perpleja.

- perdón ¿ok?-. usa su rara palabrita.- lamento decirte ladrona, lamento no haberte creído… lamento todo ¿feliz?-. se está lavando la conciencia al igual que yo, lo sé, lo presiento. No puedo creer que se disculpara, al final no es tan malo, quizá debería… ¡no! Olvida tus ideas amables Mérida, ya terminaste con lo que venías a hacer ¡ahora largo! Ay que apegarse al plan: lo encuentras, se lo devuelves y te largas.

- si, estoy feliz. Bueno… ya tengo que irme-. Doy un par de pasos pero me volteo y lo miro.- yo también lo lamento-. Digo suspirando al igual que el.

- Aaaa?-. el también luce confundido.

- perdón por llevarme tu cayado; perdón por haberte golpeado, por haber intentado matarte… en fin por todo ¿si?- escupo las palabras, después de todo yo también le hice muchas cosas malas.

- si te perdono-. Responde y me quita un peso de encima, por fin mi conciencia está limpia.

- bueno, estamos a mano… yo… me tengo que ir-. Digo y me volteo, empiezo a caminar.

- ¡espera!-. me agarra la mano como la primera vez que hable con el.

- ¿Qué?-. pregunto, mirando su mano encima de la mía, las dos se ven lindas juntas… ¡vallanse ideas raras! Volvi a pensar cosas raras sobre el.- ¿Qué quieres?.

- yo…amm… nada-. Me suelta y se aleja un par de pasos.- vete con cuidado ¿si?.

-si… adiós-. Momento incomodo, mejor me voy.

-adiós-. Me dice. Empiezo a alejarme, por el rabillo del ojo puedo ver que agacha la cabeza, luce triste, me gustaría quedarme pero….

-oooooh!-. exclamo al ver otra luz mágica.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas?-. escucho la voz de Jack, seguro el también las está viendo.

- son luces mágicas, te guían hacia tu destino-. Le respondo sin quitar la vista de los pequeños fuegos azules.- si se te aparecen debes seguirlas.- le digo comenzando a caminar.

- genial-. Lo escucho decir.- las voy a seguir.

-bien-. digo. Las luces me hacen retroceder y de repente choco con algo.- ¡auch!.

- ¡auch!-. choque con Jack y los dos caímos de sentón al piso. No es normal chocar con alguien si sigues estás luces.- ten cuidado princesa.

- ¿yo? Tu te me atravesaste y….

-silencio-. Me calla. Voy a reclamarle pero me vuelve a interrumpir.- mira eso-. Señala la luz mágica justo en medio de los dos.- ¿es normal que pase esto?-. me pregunta.

-no…es la primera vez que veo algo así. Mmm, tal vez haya algo raro aquí; ve que puedes encontrar-. Le indico. Ambos toqueteamos el piso esperando encontrar algo que tenga que ver con la luz mágica pero no ay nada.

- que raras son esas cositas-. Comenta mientras quita la nieve del piso con la mano.

- si… es extraño que aparezcan de la nada-. Digo. Justo cuando voy a rendirme, las manos de Jack y las mías se tocan accidentalmente y, justo cuando hacen contacto, la luz mágica aparece.

- ¡wow! Esto es genial-. Exclama hipnotizado por el pequeño fuego azul, de seguro intentara agarrarlo.

Sin embargo yo estoy más ocupada pensando en lo que significan las luces; bueno, me guiaron hasta el y a el lo guiaron hasta mi… si no me equivoco debe tener algo especial que servirá para ayudarme…o ¿podría ser que el fuera mi destino? No, que ridiculo.

-¿tu que crees que pase si intento tocarla con mi cayado?-. me pregunta Jack, infantil.

- no lo sé-. Respondo encogiendo los hombros.- intentalo y ve que pasa-. Digo para que se calle y me deje pensar en las luces.

De pronto todo parece estar moviéndose en cámara lenta. Veo como Jack, con una enorme sonrisa, acerca su palito al espíritu azul y como de este sale un rayo blanco y azul que va directo al cielo. Los dos nos quedamos pasmados mirando el rayo unos segundos y de repente comienza a hacer mucho viento, la nieve se viene encima y no solo es eso; parece que el clima se ah vuelto loco: graniza, nieva, hace viento fuerte y también caen pedazos de hielo del tamaño de mi cabeza y nieve en grandes montonones.

-¡haz que pare!-. le grito a Jack sentándome en el piso, porque siento que el viento me podría sacar volando si me quedo parada.

-¡no puedo!-. responde imitándome.

-¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que no puedes!?-. pregunto a gritos, pero hace tanto ruido que parece un susurro.

-¡lo siento! ¡pero yo solo creo, no destruyo!-. el también grita pero apenas lo oigo.- ¡cuidado princesa!-. apenas puedo oírlo, para darme cuenta del pedazote de hielo que iba a aplastarme, por suerte me moví.

- ¡gracias!-. le agradezco a gritos.- ¡tenemos que cubrirnos!.

-¡es verdad!... ¡vi una construcción a unos cincuenta metros de aquí!.

- ¡excelente! ¡ay que ir para allá!-. grito levantándome, pero el viento empieza a arrastrarme y llevarme por los aires.- ¡aaaahhh!.

- ¡Mérida!-. Jack se levanta y corre hacia mi. por suerte pude agarrarme de una columna, pero no durare mucho si el viento sigue igual de fuerte.- ¡tranquila! ¡no entres en pánico!-. dice mientras intenta volar hacia mi.

- ¡ayudame!-. le imploro, tengo tanto miedo que estoy apunto de llorar.

- ¡tranquila princesa!-. grita y llega hasta a mi.- ¡dame tu mano y te bajo!-. me extiende la mano.

- ¡no! ¡¿que pasa si el viento me arrastra?!-. estoy demasiado asustada como para soltarme de una mano, apenas puedo mantenerme con las dos.

- ¡no te va a arrastrar! ¡lo prometo! ¡ahora dame la mano!-. me indica, pero yo vacilo un momento.

- ¡Jack, tengo miedo!-. grito, el viento puede llevarme en cualquier segundo.

- ¡ lo sé! ¡pero no te va a pasar nada! ¡ tu tienes que confiar en mi!-. dice mientras me mira a los ojos y ese gesto me da confianza suficiente para hacerle caso, creo.

- está bien-. respondo asintiendo y rogándole a los dioses que este no sea mi final.

- a las tres ¿ok?-. no se lo que significa ok, pero aun así asiento.- de acuerdo. Uno-. Que miedo.- dos-. Dios protegeme.- ¡tres!-. es tarde para arrepentirme. Me suelto de una mano y justo cuando parece que el aire me va a llevar, Jack me sujeta la mano y después la otra. De apoco y con cuidado me va bajando al suelo, pero el mal clima continua.- ¡tienes que refugiarte en algún lado o vas a volver a ser arrastrada por el aire!-. dice.

- ¡si, ay que ir a la cosa esa que tu dijiste! ¡¿Dónde está!?.

- ¡por aquí! ¡sigueme!-. me agarra la mano y comienza a caminar.

-¡espera! ¡falta Angus!-. paro y miro hacia atrás.

- ¡sí! ¡llamalo!-. me indica.

-¡Angus!-. le grito y el viene. Lo tomo de las riendas y aprieto la mano de Jack.

- ¿¡listo?!-. pregunta.

- ¡si!-. contesto.

Los tres nos empezamos a mover por el bosque: Jack al frente guiándonos a Angus y a mi , luego yo sujetando a mi caballo y finalmente Angus, el pobre se mueve muy mal. El viento y la nieve se estrellan en mi cara y hacen que pierda la visibilidad, por lo cual choco con algunos árboles. Luego de todo ese caos Jack se detiene, froto mis ojos intentando ver mejor y lo que veo no es mucho: para empezar era el mismo refugio que hice de los escombros de la casa de la bruja, el lugar en el que dormí con mi mamá-oso y ni siquiera pudo protegernos bien de la lluvia; por otro lado… podría ser peor y supongo que es mejor que estar a la intemperie.

-¡se que no es mucho!-. habla Jack.- ¡pero es mejor que nada!.

-¡así está bien!-. digo metiendome ahí y empiezo a acomodar las tablas que se desacomodaron un poco con el tiempo.- ¿no vas a pasar?-. le pregunto sin gritar porque dentro de la semi-casa puedo oír mejor.

- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡ah! ¡si quiero pasar!-. me contesta y se mete junto conmigo y Angus. Los tres nos sentamos (bueno, Angus se hace bolita) como podemos dentro del pequeño espacio; Angus ocupa la mayor parte, así que Jack y yo quedamos casi pegados.

-brrrrr, que frio-. Exclamo frotándome las manos intentando entrar en calor, que no daría por una mantita y una fogata en este momento.

- lo siento-. Me dice Jack con remordimiento, o eso me parece.

- ¿p-por q-qué? pregunto, aunque el castañeo de mis dientes me hace sonar como estúpida.

- por esto… por todo esto, la nevada, que casi te mueras y que estés aquí, conmigo, congelándote…-. Lo interrumpo dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo y sonrío.

- n-no me molesta, b-bueno… no demasiado, solo quiero una fogata-. Digo subiéndome la capucha de la capa y de pronto se me ocurre una idea.- d-de hecho puedo hacer una fogata.

-emm… sin animo de ofenderte, rojita, no crees que toda la madera estará húmeda con esta nevada -. Me dice y es obvio que no tiene en cuenta las tablas rotas que ay aquí.

- si, pero puedo hacer una fogata de todas maneras-. Me paro, recojo leña y hierba seca que ay por aquí.

Me paso una hora, pero al fin consigo hacer prender la hoguera, no es muy grande pero lo suficientemente cálida para hacerme entrar en calor.

-¡valla! Lo lograste-. Me dice Jack apoyando una mano en mi hombro.- para ser sincero no creí que pudieras encenderla.

- ¡gracias! Se nota que me tienes mucha fe -. Comento sarcástica, pero le sonrío.

- jeje, empezare a tenértela de ahora en adelante-. Se me acerca y me sonríe, pero está demasiado cerca para mi gusto, así que me muevo un poco; creo que noto que yo estaba incomoda y también se mueve pero luce apenado.- bueno… ¿Cómo es que sabes hacer una fogata? Según yo, no es cosa de princesas.

- mi padre me enseño… ¿Cómo que no es cosa de princesas?-. "no es cosa de princesas" iagg, es como escuchar a mi madre en versión masculina.

- no me lo tomes a mal, pero yo creía que las princesas eran más… no sé… ¿delicadas?-. ¿Qué me trataría de decir con eso? Yo si sé, el típico comentario de "¿y esa es princesa?" que toda la gente dice. No estoy segura por qué, pero su comentario me ofende.

- bueno, supongo que soy la excepción-. Digo cortante y le doy la espalda, cruzada de brazos.

- ¿Mérida?-. me toca el hombro.

- ¿Qué quieres?-. pregunto seca.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿por qué te enojaste?-. me interroga y no sé que contestarle.

- por nada… y no estoy enojada-. Contesto molesta.

- no es verdad… ¿fue por algo que dije?-. dice amable e intenta que lo mire a la cara.

- _si, claro que si, tu comentario me ofendió ,tonto ¿Qué no te das cuenta?. _No-. Le miento, aunque me gustaría decirle la verdad.

- te enojaste por lo que dije de las princesas ¿no?-. se dio cuenta, de nada sirve mentirle.

- sí, me molesta que todos crean que no soy una buena princesa-. Le suelto.

- por favor, yo no dije eso-. Intenta tocarme de nuevo por detrás, pero yo solo muevo mi brazo apartándome de él.- vamos, no te enojes. No era un insulto, era un alago.

- ¿un alago? ¿enserio?-. pregunto sin poder creérmela, a mi me pareció una ofensa.

- sí, toda la vida creí que las princesas eran unas inútiles e ingenuas, buenas para nada… no te ofendas-. Me dice. Me volteo para verlo, me interesa lo que dice.- pero luego apareces tu, toda loca, salvaje… y buena para hacer fogatas, de verdad me impresionaste-. Me explica sonriendo.

- ¿de verdad?-. sus palabras me llenan de alegría… lo cual es raro.

- Sip, creo que eres mejor que todas las princesas del mundo… a pesar de que me gustaría que fueras un poco más amable conmigo-. La última frase la dijo riéndose, me hace sonreír.

- pues, te convierte en el primero, pero gracias-. Le sonrío.- y sobre lo de ser más amable contigo… no te hagas muchas esperanzas -. Me río y comienzo a jugar con mi cabello.

- auch, que mala-. Finge que le duele mi comentario y después se empieza a reír.- me gusta que seas una princesa grosera-. Comenta y me dedica una de sus bonitas sonrisas… ¡sonrisas! olviden lo de bonitas.

- entonces te eh de caer muy bien-. digo.- bueno-. Suspiro.- ayer me dijiste que estabas perdido-. Cambio el tema.

-si y no sé como volver a mi lugar-. Actúa pensativo.

- ¿y de donde vienes?.

- América-. Responde simple y yo no entiendo nada.

- ¿y donde está América?-. le pregunto, pues yo nunca oí de América.

- pues está en… ¿no sabes donde está?-. el actúa sorprendido; yo niego con la cabeza.- pero… ¿en que país estamos?-. me pregunta mientras (creo) organiza sus ideas.

- Dumbroch-. Le respondo obvia .- las tierras altas, si prefieres.

- si, sabía que no estaba en mi tiempo-. Dice más para si mismo que para mí.

- ¿tu tiempo?-. no entiendo nada.- ¿te molestaría explicarme de que rayos hablas?.

- no. Mira, es que yo no estoy en mi tiempo, yo vengo del futuro o ¿el pasado?... no, todo está muy verde de seguro que es el pasado.

- ¿el futuro? ¿juegas conmigo?-. pregunto riéndome, no puedo creerle ese cuento.

- ¡no! ¿por qué jugaría con eso?-. yo me encojo de hombros.- te lo digo enserio, Mérida.

- bien, capitán del futuro ¿Cómo se supone que llegaste aquí?-. Pregunto siguiéndole la corriente.

- no estoy seguro, todos mis recuerdos están muy borrosos-. Se agarra la cabeza, supongo que intenta pensar.

- pues… haber, intenta pensar en lo que hacías antes de, tu sabes… llegar aquí-. Le sugiero e intento sonar seria y hacer como que le creo.

- okey-. Su palabra extraña otra vez, creo que significa que está bien o algo así.- yo… yo estaba en el bosque, con los guardianes-. Dice asintiendo ¿Qué es un guardián? Me pregunto yo.- y ellos estaban enojados conmigo… era el día de pascua ¡ya lo recordé!-. ¿pascua? Me pregunto que será pascua.- se habían quebrado todos los huevos y me culparon a mí… yo iba volando a la Antártida-. ¿Antártida?.- y de pronto apareció Pitch con sus pesadillas y empezaron a perseguirme y creo que cambie de rumbo y… no sé qué pasó después-. Concluye mirándome.

- todo suena confuso ¿Qué paso cuando despertaste?-. Pregunto, su historia comienza a parecerme interesante.

- no sé, estaba tirado en el bosque y no reconocía nada-. Se encoge de hombros.- luego me subí a un árbol e intente pensar mejor, pasaron varias horas y… una flecha casi me atraviesa-. Me mira al decir la última frase y yo me río un poco.

- jajaja, perdón por eso ¿y después?.

- ya lo sabes; conocí a una chica linda y medio loca que me robo el cayado e intentó matarme, pero que regresó al día siguiente para devolvérmelo… lo cual es raro, yo me lo hubiera quedado-. Comenta riéndose y me da un pequeño enpujón.

- si, debo tener algo mal en la cabeza-. También me río.- pero olvidaste la parte en que tu y ella quedaron atrapados bajo un montón de tablas para refugiarse de una tormenta de nieve.

- es verdad jeje-. Su risa se acaba.-… no debí haber tocado esa chispa mágica-. Asiente, con remordimiento, creo.

- luz mágica-. Lo corrijo.

- eso. A propósito ¿Cómo sabías eso de las luces?, me refiero a lo del destino-. Me explica.

- mi madre me conto sobre ellas, pero aprendí que significaban de la madera dura-. Digo recordando todo lo que paso con mamá.

- ¿por qué? ¿Qué paso?-. me pregunta curioso, me decido a contárselo ¿Qué daño puede hacer?.

- bueno, un día… un mal día para ser exacta…-. Me interrumpe.

- ¿por qué?-. pregunta ¿preocupado?.

- ese día mi madre me presionaba para que escogiera esposo y…-. vuelve a interrumpirme.

- ¿¡esposo!?-. dice muy sorprendido.- pero tienes como… 16 años ¿no?-. Asiento.- ¿no eres un poco chica para el matrimonio?.

- si lo soy, por eso no quería casarme… y también por qué quiero ser soltera y no quiero nada que tenga que ver con el amor-. Le soy sincera, en fin, el también fue sincero conmigo.

- ¿así?-. me interroga serio pero luego de unos segundos vuelve a sonreír.- entonces piensas igual que yo.

- ¿enserio?- el asiente.-. creí que era la única loca que no quería tener pareja.

- ya ves que no, aquí entre nos, creo que el amor es….

- una pérdida de tiempo-. Decimos al mismo tiempo, nos miramos y nos sonreímos.

- es verdad, solo te atonta-. Digo.

- te hace más cursi-. Dice él.

- te encadena.

- como que te atrapa y te vuelve estúpido.

- exacto-. Le doy la razón.- y peor aun si es a la fuerza.

- ¿tu mamá te quería casar a la fuerza? -. Dice extrañado.- eso debe ser horrible-. Comenta asqueado.

- lo fue… como te decía seguí las luces y me guiaron a la casa de una bruja que me dio….

- ¡wow ,wow, wow! ¿bruja?.

- sí, que me dio un panque disque para cambiar mi destino y convirtió a mi madre en oso.

-jajajajaja se lo merecía por intentar casarte-. Dice riéndose y yo también me empiezo a reír.- en fin, ¿Qué hiciste?.

-jaja, bueno, yo y mamá remendamos el vinculo y todo volvió a la normalidad-. Concluyo.

- y supongo que no te obligo a tener esposo ¿verdad?... ¿o eres casada?-. Pregunta un poco asustado por si le doy una mala respuesta.

- no , descuida, no soy casada-. Repongo entre risas.- y no lo seré en un buen tiempo.

- menos mal-. Dice en voz baja.

- ¿Qué dijiste?-. Pregunto por si escuche mal.

- Nada. Entonces transformaste a tu mamá en oso ¿eh?.

-sí, fue muy raro.

- jaja, me imagino a un oso con vestido y tiara-. Actúa pensativo mientras se ríe.

- de hecho se llevo su corona y se vistió con una cobija-. Le digo y el se empieza a reír más fuerte.

Nos pasamos las siguientes horas (mientras esperamos al buen clima) platicando sobre nuestras vidas y riéndonos de puras tonterías. Aprendí que él tiene 300 años (es muy antiguo) y que nadie lo había podido ver, lo cual explicaría su raro comportamiento del día de ayer; también que el crea las guerras de nieve (que tanto me divierten) y que lo reclutaron para ser guardián (me dijo que eran personas que protegían a los niños, aunque no me quedo muy claro) pero que los demás se habían enojado con el por qué lo culparon por romper unos ¿huevos? Y entregarle un hada al señor jefe de las pesadillas… en fin, un montón de cosas raras dignas de un libro de fantasía. Yo le platique de mi vida, de mis hermanos, mi padre y su loca obsesión por mor´du , el oso demonio y hasta pareció interesarle la historia de cómo el oso se trago la pierna de mi padre; también sobre las lecciones que me da mi madre y del festejo de paz. Parecía fascinado con todo lo que le contaba, pero creo que se aburría por dentro.

-¿entonces rompiste tu vestido y le ganaste a los hijos de lo lords?-. me interroga Jack impresionado.

- ajam, hubieras visto el berrinche que hizo uno de ellos-. Me río.

- jaja, pues perder tú mano no es cualquier cosa-. Se ríe.

-jajajaa, pero parecía niño de 5 años, lo juro, incluso aventó el arco.

- ¡que llorón!-. comenta y luego mira para afuera.- valla, parece que el clima aun no mejora.

- no ¿Qué voy a hacer? ó preocupada, tal vez hoy no pueda dormir en casa.

- ¿Por qué tan angustiada, princesa?.

- por qué mi mamá me regañara si no vuelvo a casa… pero no puedo irme, no con este clima-. Miró para afuera, el sol ya no está, solo la Luna.

- entonces quédate aquí-. Me dice y lo miro extrañada.- es decir, no creo que tengas opción -. Se encoje de hombros y sonríe.

- es verdad… la verdad, quedarme aquí no es tan malo, tengo una fogata, mi capa, a Angus, un techo sobre mi cabeza, y… a alguien con quien hablar-. Sonrío viendo que mi situación no es tan grave.

- supongo que ese alguien soy yo ¿no?.

- no, son mi arco y mis flechas-. Respondo sarcástica y suelto una carcajada.

- jajá, muy divertida-. Habla con sarcasmo.- no te hagas la graciosa ¿quieres? Eso déjamelo a mí.

- ¿a ti?.

- sí, soy simpático y encantador por naturaleza-. Responde actuando presumido.

- ¡ay, ay!-. me empiezo a reír y lo empujo aun lado.

- Hey, no me agredas por ser guapo-. Comenta y yo me carcajeo.- ¿ves? Si soy gracioso.

- de cara graciosa-. Me burló y ladeo la cara.

- que cruel, princesa-. Me dice.- pero no finjas que no te agrado-. Se recarga en Angus muy a gusto.- es muy evidente.

- ¿perdon? ¿ a qué te refieres?-. lo miro conservando mi sonrisa

- que es muy evidente que te gusto-. Responde presumido.

- aja, si, como no-. Niego con sarcasmo, aunque me sorprenden sus palabras.

- no lo niegues, se te nota en los ojos.

- ¿has estado bebiendo últimamente?-. pregunto.

- no, ¿por qué?.

- dices tantas estupideces que parece que estás ebrio.

- no creo que sea una estupidez.

- yo sí-. Me recargo como el.- además, yo no te eh dado motivos para creer eso-. Comento sin preocupación ni nerviosismo.

- ¿a no?-. me mira a los ojos y yo me pongo un poco nerviosa.

-n-no-. Tartamudeo.

- ahí está la prueba-. Se ríe.- te hago tartamudear.

- ¿y? mi mamá también.

- tu mamá no te pone tan nerviosa ¿o si?-. se me acerca muy lento y yo intento mantener la calma.

- no, no es una loca como tu-. Contesto rápido y él se me acerca aun más.

- ¿entonces me crees loco?-. me sonríe y siento su aliento en mi cara.

- si-. Respondo y sonrío con superioridad, aunque por dentro si estoy muy nerviosa.

- un loco haría esto-. Intenta besarme pero lo paro con la palma de mi mano, justo a tiempo.

- tú no tienes, tanta suerte como para besarme-. Lo aparto y sonrío con presunción. Al principio me mira serio pero después se empieza a reír.

- jajaja que buena respuesta, princesa-. Se acomoda normal.- se nota que eres una chica difícil-. Me mira y me sonríe normal.

- ajam, y no me creí tu absurda broma.

- ¿broma?... ah, claro, era una broma-. Contesta y no entiendo a que se refiere… da igual.

- bueno, ya es tarde y tengo mucho… auuah-. Bostezo.- sueño. Buenas noches-. Le digo y me acurruco con Angus.

- buenas noches princesa-. Me dice y también se acomoda. Accidentalmente mi cabeza se acomoda en su hombro y yo no la muevo, el tampoco me la retira así que la dejo como está ¿Qué importa de todas formas?. Mejor me duermo, ya es tarde y mañana me espera un gran regaño.

.

.

.

.

.

**Segundo capitulo, hasta que me digno a actualizar , pero me castigaron mi compu y ¿Qué más puedo decir? Sin ella no soy nada y no puedo escribir, aunque me tarde más de la cuenta con este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, está muy largo lo sé pero a mí me gusto. En fin hasta aquí deja la nota de autora porque debo actualizar mas historias pero quiero que sepan que no abandonare la historia ¡porque yo amo el JackxMérida! esa pareja es tan linda y yo la amo… aunque muy pocos piensen lo mismo, revise que solo ay tres historias (contando la mía) de Jack y Mérida en español, que pena que no les guste a las personas la pareja, pero yo la amo y hare esta historia por el gusto de escribir.**

**En fi, un abrazo y un beso psicológico a todas las personas que se molesten en ver mi pobre intento de historia. **

**PD: gracias a Koldeka y a .39 por dejar mi dos primeros (y quizá únicos) rewiebs, fueron los que me animaron a seguir mi historia ¡mil gracias! De verdad.**

**Atte.: Mizzy Frost.**


	3. Chapter 3: un dia bastante raro

**Capitulo 3: un día bonito**

Abro los ojos lentamente, puedo darme cuenta de que un brazo me rodea. Muevo mi cabeza, miro para arriba y lo veo, esta tan profundamente dormido, parece un ángel con sus rasgos tan relajados y la ligera sonrisa que se asoma en su boca y… ¡Mérida! Vuelve a la realidad ¡ahora!. Le hago caso a mi subconsciente, pues nunca me ah fallado. Me muevo un poco, lo suficiente para despertarlo; veo como sus parpados se mueven y descubren el perfecto color azul de sus ojos. Me mira y sonríe.

-hola-. Dice Jack mientras bosteza.

-hola-. Le respondo de la misma forma.- ¿Cómo dormiste?.

- bien… solo que-. Se separa de mi y ve todo algo extrañado.- hace calor aquí.

- ¿calor?-. muevo mi mano a mi frente y me doy cuenta de que estoy sudando. Sorprendida miro para afuera y me doy cuenta que el calor del verano volvió, aunque no completamente, el viento sigue helado y la nieve no está derretida completamente, pero en cierta forma hace tanto calor como en una mañana de primavera y supongo que a él le molesta.- es verdad ¿estás bien?-. Me vuelvo y le pregunto intentando ocultar mi preocupación.

- sí-. Suspira.- pero necesito aire fresco-. Se levanta y veo que sale del pequeño refugio.- ¡Mérida! ¡tienes que ver esto!-. Oigo que grita y se oye sorprendido y divertido.

- ¡ya voy!-. Me deshago de mi capa antes de salir.- ¿Qué querías… que vie…ra?-. mi voz se corta cuando veo lo que quería enseñarme.- ¿Qué es eso?-. preguntó sorprendida cuando veo a la pequeña bola de pelo gris que está cargando.

- un conejo-. Dice sorprendido y lo ve muy de cerca.

- ¿y te importa por…?-. Pongo una mano en mi cintura, por aquí ay muchos conejos.

- es que… se me hace conocido-. Lo observa atento.- míralo-. Me da al animalito. Es un conejo bonito, pelaje gris azulado y unos enormes ojos verdes.

- es lindo-. Se lo devuelvo y él lo deja ir.- ¿Cómo que se te hace conocido?

- no, no es nada-. Me dice.- y tu… ¿ahora qué vas a hacer?-. Me pregunta mientras se apoya en su cayado.

- supongo que volver a casa-. Suspiró.- pero la verdad me da miedo-. Confieso y él me mira sin entender.- ¡mamá me va a regañar!-. digo y él se ríe.

- vamos, no tendrás miedo ¿o sí?-. Dice en tono de burla.- ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

- te daré una pista-. Me aclaro la garganta.- reina histérica + princesa desaparecida = desastre-. Digo y me acercó a Angus.

- eso suena mal-. Empieza a seguirme.- entonces no vuelvas-. Dice y yo me volteo sorprendida y desconcertada.

-¿Cómo dices? favor ¿no volver? Esa tiene que ser la idea más tonta de la vida, aunque… me ahorraría un regaño… ¡no! Tendría que vivir en el bosque para siempre, sola, eso no me gusta.

- es decir, no ahora, un poco más tarde-. Encoge los hombros. Uffff, que bueno que me lo aclaró, eso me ahorra tener que decirle que pienso que tiene ideas estúpidas.

- supongo que estaría bien, pero…-. Comienzo a decir. En eso, puedo oír trompetas, y no cualquieras, son las que avisan que algo malo pasa.- ay problemas-. Digo y comienzo a agarrar mis cosas.

- ¿Cómo sabes?-. Pregunta sorprendida.

- las trompetas lo dicen-. Termino de recoger y me subo a Angus.- me tengo que ir.

-¡no!... digo… este…yo-. Comienza a balbucear, lo cual me parece tierno.- digo, si ay problemas no deberías ir ¿no?

-no, es que, de seguro las trompetas son por mi culpa-. Le explicó.- deben estarme buscando, seguramente están preocupados-. Recuerdo que cuando tenía 9 años me salí del castillo un día sin permiso, mis padres hicieron sonar esas trompetas hasta que me encontraron, estaba a unos 10 metros de ahí jugando con otros niños.

- entonces ¿ya te vas?-. Pregunta un poco ¿triste?

- sí-. Respondo, la verdad es que no quiero irme.- supongo que tu también ¿no?.

- pues me iría si pudiera pero…-. Baja la vista.- no estoy seguro como volver a mi lugar.

- pues-. Se me ocurre una gran idea.- podrías preguntarle al oráculo.

-¿oráculo?-. Pregunta interesado.

- sí, en unos días es el solsticio de verano y el oráculo del sol aparece y responde preguntas-. Le digo. ¡guau! Si que ayuda ponerle atención a mi madre durante las lecciones, nunca creí que me serviría esa información.

- ¡genial! ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes?-. Sonríe, de seguro está contento de saber cómo volver a casa.- ¿cuando aparece? ¡tienes que mostrarme!.

- pues… no sé-. Me encojo de hombros.- pero tengo un libro en el palacio que habla de eso -. Recuerdo a la perfección ese horroroso libro.- si quieres puedes acompañarme al palacio y ahí puedes verlo.

- ¡sí! Qué gran idea-. Vuela alrededor de mí, lo cual es raro.- un momento ¿Cuál es el truco?-. Me mira entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Cómo que truco?-. pregunto sin entender.

- ¿Qué quieres a cambio?-. ja, enserio cree que soy tan mala como para pedirle algo a cambio de mi ayuda.

- nada-. Levanto una ceja.- ¿Qué podría querer? Pffff-. Enserio ¿Qué podría querer de él? No quiero sonar arrogante ni nada por el estilo pero ¿Qué podría ofrecerme?.

- ah bueno-. Se empieza a reír.- creí que me pedirías algún tipo de favor o algo así-. Se acerca a mi.- bueno ay que ir, muero por ver un castillo de verdad… ¡y habitado!-. Me dice entusiasmado. Bueno, supongo que en el futuro no ay castillos… me pregunto cómo serán las casas.

Bueno, no ay tiempo para pensar en eso, tengo que volver a casa.

-¡ya!-. le grito a Angus y empieza a correr. Muevo mi cabello, adoro sentir el viento en mi cara y en mi pelo, en mi campo de visión solo ay árboles y… un chico volador, acaba de arrebasarme pero no durara mucho. Hago que Angus corra más rápido y pronto lo dejo atrás, pero el vuelve a adelantárseme, se voltea y me sonríe con presunción; ja, quiere una carrera, tendrá una carrera. Pateo a mi caballo, logro arrebasár a Jack, lo veo y me rió, me burlo de él. Lo siguiente es un estira y afloja, el me supera y luego yo a él, sin dejar de intercambiar sonrisas presuntuosas; sin embargo al llegar al puente quedamos en un empate. Angus está agotado, lo hice correr demasiado, me bajo de él y comienzo a caminar.

- buena carrera, princesa, mis respetos a ti y a tu caballo-. Camina a mi lado.

- gracias, tu no estuviste nada mal-. Mantengo mi vista fija en el camino, casi puedo oír los gritos de mi madre "Mérida, Mérida ¿Dónde estabas? " "una princesa no…bla,bla,bla" "estás castigada de por vida" aggg ¿Qué voy a hacer?.

- estás preocupada ¿no?-. me pregunta preocupado y pone su mano en mi hombro, yo lo veo y asiento.- tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

- tú no conoces a mi mamá-. Suspiro.- solo espero que mi papá este por ahí, le recuerda que no soy tan mala-. Le sonrío intentando que no se preocupe por mi.- por lo menos no seré regañada sola ¿no?.

-no, no lo serás-. Suspira y se ve apenado.- yo te voy a acompañar.

- ¿cómo?-. pregunto llenándome de felicidad…aunque no sé por qué.

- sí, voy a ser tu apoyo moral-. Se encoge de hombros y desvía la mirada, podría jurar que se sonrojó.- además, no me voy a perder ver a una reina enojada-. Se empieza a reír y yo le doy un empujón a la izquierda.- oye, que te dije sobre agredirme.

- que no lo hiciera-. Respondo y luego me empiezo a reír.- pero como no eres lindo creo que no cuenta-. Me mira con la boca abierta.

- ¿estás diciendo que no te parezco lindo?-. actúa como se sintiera ofendido.

- ¿tú que crees?-. digo en tono de burla e intentó no mirarlo.

- auch-. Parece que enserio le duele lo que le dije.- entonces , si no te parezco lindo ¿por qué te gusto?

- ¿cómo?-. me volteó rápidamente ¿escuche bien?

- dime-. Sonríe mientras juega con su cayado.

- t-tu no me gustas-. Bufo y mantengo mi vista fija en el camino.- creí aclarártelo ayer-. Cruzo los brazos, me siento apenada y juraría que tengo la cara roja.

- ah, es verdad-. Suspira.- pero ¿entonces por qué me miras tanto?.

- aaah?-. subo la mirada sorprendida.

- no te hagas la desentendida, princesa-. En su rostro tiene una media sonrisa burlona que me hace querer atravesarle el cráneo con una flecha.

- ¡yo no te miro!… tanto-. Digo la última palabra casi susurrando ¿cómo se dio cuenta? Según yo, no era tan obvia, parece que me equivoque.

-bueno ¿y por qué me ves siempre? ¿o me vas a decir que haces eso con todas las personas?-. se me acerca mucho, demasiado, me pongo nerviosa… odio esa sensación.

-no (?)-. Suena como una duda.- y si te veo es porque… no veo caras raras como la tuya todos los días-. Digo lo primero que se me viene a la mente. No suena muy convincente pero tengo esperanzas de que él se lo crea. Jack se está empezando a reír.

- jajajaja… si te gusto-. Levanta una ceja y me ve con una mueca presumida.

- eso quisieras-. Le empujó a un lado y sonrío. Me pregunto por qué dirá que me gusta, es decir, si yo creo que le gusto a alguien no se lo restriego en la cara, quizá solo quiera molestarme… si, debe ser eso ¡y vaya que lo está logrando!.

Avanzamos por el pueblo a pie, Jack quiere volar pero lo obligo a quedarse en el suelo, supongo que es raro pasear por una aldea llena de gente cuando un chico vuela alrededor de ti. Después de un rato caigo en la cuenta de que es invisible, se me olvida frecuentemente, podría jurar que los aldeanos lo miraban sorprendidos, pero bueno, supongo que debe ser otra cosa. Al acercarme al palacio, veo cómo todos están agitados. No me atrevo a entrar por la puerta principal, así que entro por la de servició, claro, después de guardar a Angus. Estoy a punto de adentrarme en el gran salón, pero primero intento prepararme psicológicamente para los regaños y reproches de mis padres, los lords y sus pueblos. Suspiró.

-¿estás lista?-. me pregunta Jack.

- sí ¿y tú?.

- yo estoy bien, soy invisible-. Comenta despreocupado.- si estoy aquí es por apoyo moral ¿recuerdas?.

- sí, bueno-. Abro la puerta.- ya es hora-. Lo agarro del brazo y comienzo a caminar por el salón.

Por suerte solo están los pueblos de los demás, no me dicen nada, de hecho muy pocos se dan cuenta de mi presencia, eso debería alegrarme pero ahora desearía que supieran quien soy, para que me dejaran pasar y se quitaran del camino. Apenas puedo moverme por aquí, hay demasiada gente; volteo para atrás para ver cómo le va a Jack, pero él parece muy ensimismado, se está tocando el pecho con sorpresa a medida que choca con toda la gente ¿Cuál es su problema? Da igual, por fin llegue a la puerta que va al comedor y, efectivamente ahí está mi familia y los otros.

-hola-. Saludó con nerviosismo entrando al cuarto, seguida por Jack.

- ¡Mérida!-. dicen todos los presentes cuando me ven entrar.

-¡oh por los dioses! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!-. mi madre me sacude los hombros, luce preocupada y enojada.

- pues yo…-. No me dejan continuar.

- ¡esa no es la manera en la que actúa una princesa!-. Dice lord Macintosh en tono de regaño.

- es que…-. Intento decir.

- ¡déjala en paz, mi hija sabe lo que hace!-. Me defiende mi padre.

- ¡¿y entonces está bien que se valla y regrese cuando quiera?!-. Lord Dingwall entra en la discusión.

- ¡¿y que traiga compañía sin pedir permiso?!-. lord Macintosh señalando algo detrás de mÍ.

- ¿compañía?-. preguntan todos en la habitación (incluso yo) mientras miran confundidos al lord.

-sí, ese joven que está detrás de y todos miran el mismo punto detrás de mí. No puede ser ¿están viéndolo? ¡Pero si se supone que es invisible! Y que solo los niños lo verían si creyeran en él… pero yo tampoco soy una niña y no sabía nada de él… pero sabía lo de él señor del invierno y creía esa leyenda ¡y ellos también lo creen! ¿Puede ser que lo estén viendo? No sé, pero voy a averiguarlo.

-¿u-ustedes también…?-. Me volteo y veo a Jack buscando apoyo o algo que pueda decir, pero él se ve igual de confundido que yo, incluso más.-¿ustedes lo están viendo?-. Pregunto perpleja y señalo a Jack.

- sí-. Responden todos con obviedad.

- no estamos ciegos-. Comenta lord MacGuffin.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?-. Habla por primera vez el hijo de lord Macintosh.

- más importante-. Mamá toma la palabra y todos la escuchan.- ¿Quién es él?-. señala a Jack quien solo me mira con una expresión de "¿Qué pasa aquí? no entiendo nada" yo solo me encojo de hombros.

- ustedes-. Comienza a decir Jack.- ¿pueden…pueden verme?-. Se les acerca con cuidado.

- creo que ya establecimos eso-. Mi padre cruza los brazos.- ¿Quién eres tú, muchacho?

- pues yo… yo-. Se acerca a mí, se ve nervioso, no sabe que decir.- yo…

- ¡él!-. Exclamo intentando ayudarlo.-él es Jack jeje-. Respondo tontamente, debí haberme quedado callada ¡rayos!.

-¡sí!-. él asiente y me mira con agradecimiento.- mi nombre es Jack-. Suspira.

- muy bien Jack-. dice mi madre.- y ¿ qué haces aquí? ¿y con Mérida?-. arquea una ceja.

- ¿y por qué usas esa ropa?-. interroga lord Macintosh dándole una mirada de desagrado.

- ¿mi ropa?-. se toca las prendas.- ¿Qué tiene de malo?-. se dirige a mí.

- nada-. Contesto en un susurro.

-¿y qué ay con tu cabello?-. Adair (el hijo de lord Macintosh) lo señala en tono de burla.

- ¿Qué tiene?-. Se toca la cabeza sin entender, pobrecito.

- parece que envejeciste antes de tiempo-. Adair, Batair (hijo de lord MacGuffin) y Beagin (hijo de Dingwall) se ríen de Jack. Él lo nota, frunce el ceño y veo que aprieta su cayado. Por mucho que me gustaría que los congelara, lo detengo. Pongo mi mano encima de la suya, el me mira a los ojos y yo le indico que no con la cabeza.

- y parece que tú no tocas el agua desde hace años-. Jack se burla de Adair disimuladamente, yo suelto una risita, pero la mirada de mamá me hace callar.

- no te metas conmigo-. Le dice Adair mientras lo ve enojado.

- ¿o qué?-. Pregunta insolente, jaja es lo que me gusta de Jack… digo, mejor detengo esto.

- o…-. veo como el buscapleitos mueve la mano a su espada.

- o nada-. Me paro enfrente de Jack, estoy pegada a él; siento que sus músculos se relajan y también veo que el hijo del lord retrocede uffff estuvo cerca. De pronto siento muchas miradas sobre mí, me volteo y veo como todos ven la escena y… la forma en cómo estoy con Jack, quizá demasiado cerca. Me separo inmediatamente, Jack solo me ve sin entender por qué me muevo.

- bien, no me han respondido-. Dice mi mamá usando su tono de reina.- Mérida ¿por qué está contigo? ¿y por qué no regresaste al castillo ayer? Algo me dice que todo esto tiene relación-. Ay no ¡odio su sexto sentido! De alguna manera logró encajar las piezas y ahora ¿Qué le contesto?.

- pues es que… emm-. Comienzo a balbucear.- es una historia divertida y sucede que él… él… emmm-. Dios, no sé ni que inventar ¿tendré que decirle la verdad? No, claro que no, sería muy raro explicarlo y ¿Qué se supone que le diría? "mira mamá, el es el señor del invierno y pase la noche con él ¿Qué te parece?" pfff obvio no le diré eso.- es que ayer…-. Finalmente las palabras me abandonan.

- sí, es que ayer-. Comienza a decir Jack intentando ayudarme.- como saben, cayó una fuerte tormenta de nieve ¿no?-. comienza a explicar.

- sí, nos dimos cuenta-. Mi padre cruza los brazos y adopta una postura algo intimidante.- ¿y eso que tiene que ver?-. le pregunta a Jack que solo se congela durante unos segundos pero , afortunadamente, vuelve a hablar.

-pues todo, porque… porque ayer, yo-. Se señala.- estaba en el bosque para… para… para recoger leña-. Se está inventando una historia ¡que inteligente!.- porque empezó a hacer frio y entonces fue cuando vi a Mérida…-. Todos los presentes le dan una mirada acusadora.- ups, digo, a la **princesa** Mérida-. Parece que la palabra princesa los calmó, que bueno.- tirada en el piso, creo que se cayó de su caballo ¿verdad?-. Me da un codazo, lo veo y capto él mensaje.

- sí, es que estaba resbaloso por el hielo-. Empiezo a seguirle el juego.- y ya saben cómo es Angus-. Comento haciendo un gesto con mi mano.- continua-. Le susurro porque ni idea de cómo seguir con esta mentira.

- ah sí-. Asiente.- y yo… este-. Oh no, se congelo.

- él… él me ayudó-. Le completo.- la verdad me lastime un poco cuando caí… auch-. Empiezo a fingir que me duele el cuerpo.- por suerte él apareció-. Sonrío y lo apunto.

- aja, yo la ayude-. Pone su mano en mi hombro.- ni siquiera se podía levantar sola y yo no podía dejar a una chica sola y en la nieve, hubiera muerto-. Dice muy seguro de sus palabras.- prácticamente le salve la vida-. Sonríe, tal vez no debió decir lo último, me hizo quedar como una debilucha indefensa.

- ¡wow! ¿de verdad?-. Mamá parece conmovida con la falsa historia, se acerca a Jack.- ¿tu salvaste a mi hija?-. pone una mano en su hombro en señal de agradecimiento.

- pues…-. Intento protestar pero él me da otro codazo para que me calle.

- sí, lo hice-. Contesta sonriendo.- de otra forma hubiera muerto de hipotermia-. Me mira sonriendo.- y perdón si no pudo llegar a casa, lo que paso es que yo insistí en que debía descansar y además, no se podía avanzar en medio de esa ventisca, tuve que llevarla a duras penas a mi casa-. ¡wow! Qué bien miente, hasta yo me lo creo; además habla como todo un ¿caballero? Eso es… extraño, pero parece que a mamá le gusta que hable así.

- ¡oh!-. la reina se lleva las manos a la boca sorprendida.- ya todo tiene sentido, muchacho ¡eres un héroe!-. Sonríe muy sorprendida y conmovida.- y yo que estaba malpensando todo, que vergüenza-. Dice agarrándose la cabeza ¿malpensando? ¿Qué trató de decir con eso?.

- por favor Elinor-. Dice papá de buen ánimo.- ¿malpensando? Es obvio que no es el caso, este jovencito es todo un caballero-. Lo toma de un hombro y empieza a sacudirlo fuerte.- te debemos tanto por ayudar a nuestra hija-. Dice mientras se para al lado de mi madre. Yo abro mucho la boca, no creí que esto terminaría así, pensé que lo mandarían a prisión o algo por el estilo, pero al parecer la falsa historia de cómo me salvo la vida lo ah convertido en toda una celebridad.

-no, no me deben nada-. Retrocede dando gestos con su mano.- fue todo un placer, lo hice por gusto-. Me rodea con su brazo. Muy bien, ya sé porque todos lo adoran, es un gran mentiroso.

- insistimos en agradecerte de alguna forma-. Exclama mi madre muy amable.- salvar a Mérida no es cualquier cosa-. Le recuerda.

- es verdad-. La apoya el rey.- aunque honestamente jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que ella necesitara ayuda-. Me señala. Eso es porque no la necesito, todo esto es una farsa, pero bueno, si no me castigan por mi está bien.- nuestra hija es muy independiente.

- sí, lo sé-. Comenta Jack abrazándome más fuerte.- la verdad no quería aceptar mi ayuda, es algo obstinada-. ¿Obstinada? ¿Yo? ¿Enserio? No lo sabía (nótese el sarcasmo).- tuve que insistirle.

- eso sí suena a Mérida-. Oigo la voz de uno de los lords, proviene del fondo, luego me encargare de eso.

- enserio eres un muchacho ejemplar-. Le dice mi madre.- mereces una recompensa.

- ¿recompensa? No, no gracias-. Repone amablemente Jack.- no podría aceptarla.

- y tiene buenos modales, vaya-. Mamá sí que está impresionada.- pero tienes que aceptarla.

- exacto-. Exclama papá.- sería una deshonra si no lo haces-. Cruza los brazos.

- bueno, ya que insisten-. Me suelta y se encoge de hombros, yo apenas puedo creer lo que está pasando.

- tengo una gran idea sobre cómo pagarte-. La reina vuelve a hablar.- quiero que tú y tu familia se alojen en el castillo hasta que acabe el festejo de paz… oh el tiempo que quieran, no importa-. Se sienta a la mesa.

- me encantaría pero…-. Su voz se quiebra.- yo,… yo no tengo familia-. Agacha la cabeza. Mamá y papá lucen avergonzados, compadecidos y algo tristes, todo al mismo tiempo. De seguro que se están recriminando mentalmente sobre sus palabras.

- oh, como lo siento-. Alcanza a decir mi madre.- no lo sabía ¿y con quien vives?.

- con nadie-. Aun no levanta la vista.

- ¿nadie?-. Papá no lo puede creer.- pero eres casi un niño, no es correcto que vivas solo-. Le dice en tono de regaño. Empiezo a pensar la cara que pondría si supiera su verdadera edad.

- supongo que no pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer?-. Me mira disimuladamente y sonríe melancólico ¡bien hecho padres! Justamente evite todos esos temas todo este tiempo para no hacerlo sentir mal y ahora lo echan todo a perder.

- bueno, entonces tenemos una razón más para que te quedes en el castillo-. Le insiste la reina otra vez.- tienes que aceptar… es una orden-. Cruza los brazos.

- de acuerdo-. Por fin dice que sí. Vaya, si que se hizo del rogar. Sigo sin digerir lo que pasó, fue tan raro… creo que mis padres se volvieron locos.

- excelente-. Mamá luce entusiasmada.-¡Moudie!-. le grita a la sirvienta que viene corriendo, es increíble que siga cuerda, casi se vuelve loca con el incidente del oso.- lleva a Jack a su habitación-. Le ordena, no sé en cual se va a quedar, le susurró la ubicación a Moudie y no pude escucharla ¡rayos!. Moudie empieza a empujar a Jack a la salida para llevarlo al dormitorio.

- adiós Mérida-. murmura antes de irse, hace que me sonroje… no sé por qué.

- adiós-. Agito mi mano, luego noto la mirada que me dan los presentes.- ¿Qué?-. Interrogo sin entender la cara de estúpidos que ponen todos.

- nada-. Contesta mi madre.- Mérida, ven conmigo, quiero hablar contigo-. Sale por otra puerta y me hace señas para que la siga. ¡oh no! De verdad creía haberme librado del regaño con las mentiras que dijimos Jack y yo, pero parece que fue en vano.

Avanzamos hasta su habitación, ella cierra la puerta ¡oh ouh! Solo la cierra cuando quiere hablar de algo importante… o regañarme.

-bueno, Mérida…-. Empieza a decir.

-¿estoy en problemas? suelto preocupada.

- emmm, no-. Dice extrañada por mi reacción.- quería preguntarte sobre tu amigo.

- aaaaah es eso uff-. Respiro aliviada.- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Él ya te contó todo-. Digo desinteresada.

- sí, es que me parece increíble que te haya ayudado, es muy caballeroso-. Me mira con una mueca extraña.

- sí, lo que tu digas-. Le doy la razón, aunque por dentro quiero reírme, no puede ser ¡que reina más ingenua!.

- y también de buenos modales.

- aja-. Comienzo a jugar con mi cabello.

- y es bastante apuesto ¿no?-. Lo último que dice enciende una alarma en mi cabeza, la miro con sorpresa.- ¿no lo crees así?

- ¿apuesto? ¿Jack? Para nada-. Digo negando, pero no me lo creo ni yo, la verdad es bastante atractivo, pero no es para tanto.- oh bueno… tal vez algo, muy poquito-. Repongo y siento en leve ardor en mis mejillas. Oh dios ¡me sonroje!.

- si claro-. Usó sarcasmo ¿Qué quiere decirme?.- como sea, Mérida, creo que sería un buen partido-. Junta sus manos como si fuera a rezar.

- ¿un buen partido?-. Tomo un vaso con agua al lado de la cama de mi madre.- ¿un buen partido para quién?-. Pregunto antes de tomar un sorbo.

-pues, para ti-. Contesta en voz baja. Al escucharla abro mucho los ojos y antes de pensar un poco en lo que hago, escupo el agua.

- ¿¡Qué!?-. Pregunto casi sin aire y empiezo a limpiarme la boca.- ¿¡cómo que buen partido para mí!?-. Respiro agitada.

- tú sabes que olvidamos los matrimonios arreglados y eso pero…-. ¿Perdón? ¿¡Acaso dijo matrimonio!? Lo conoció hace una hora y ya quiere casarme con él ¡por todos los dioses! Esa mujer está loca.- creo que es un buen chico, parece que se llevan bien y juraría que le gustas así que pensé en que…-. No quiero escuchar lo último ¡por favor que no lo diga! ¡que no lo diga!¡que no lo diga!¡que no lo diga!.- que sería un buen prospecto a esposo-. Oh no, lo dijo.

- ¿¡pero qué te pasa!?-. Pregunto aterrada y alterada.- ¡lo acabo de conocer! ¡tu también! ¡y ni siquiera me gusta!-. Eso último podría ser mentira, pero que importa.- ¡yo-yo no pienso casarme con él! ¡ni con nadie!.

- Mérida tranquila, estoy segura que él aceptaría si…-. No la dejo terminar.

- ¡estás loca!-. Grito antes de salir corriendo de aquel cuarto.

Corro por los pasillos del castillo alejándome lo más que puedo de esa reina loca ¿casarme? ¿y con Jack? ¡por dios! Está loca de remate, deberían mandarla a una institución mental "sería un buen partido" "es bastante apuesto ¿no?" "pensé que sería un buen prospecto a esposo" "esposo" "esposo" "esposo" ¡aaaah! Las palabras resuenan en mi cabeza y me atormentan, solo quiero ir a mi habitación, tomar mi arco y dispararme yo misma una flecha en la cabeza, no, mejor se la disparo a mi madre. Pero enserio ¿Qué demonios le pasa por la cabeza? ¿es que solo quiere ofrecerme en matrimonio al primer loco que pasa por el castillo? Por favor, ni siquiera lo conoce y ya empezó a verlo como el futuro rey de Dumbroch ¡y a mí como su reina! Esto tiene que ser lo más loco, descabellado, estúpido y ridículo que se le haya ocurrido y además…

-auch-. Estoy tirada en el suelo, creo que una puerta me golpeo… ¿puerta?.

- ups-. Escucho la voz de la persona que menos quiero ver (aparte de mi madre) en este segundo.- lo siento, Mérida-. Jack me extiende la mano y me ayuda a levantarme.- perdón, no me fije si venía alguien corriendo cuando abrí la puerta-. Me dice. Lo miro y cuando lo veo solo se me vienen a la mente las palabras de mi madre "buen prospecto a esposo" "esposo" "esposo".

- ¡aaaaah!-. grito sin darme cuenta y entro a mi habitación… que está justo al lado ¡al lado! Mi mamá le dio el cuarto de enseguida del mío ¿Qué demonios pretende? Espero que no sea lo que creo que es. Me tumbo bocabajo sobre mi cama.

- ¿Mérida?-. Jack acaba de entrar a mi habitación. No me molesto en mirarlo, seguro que gritare otra vez.- ¿Qué te paso rojita? Parece que viste un fantasma… oh claro-. Parece que su metáfora no funcionó.- soy como un fantasma jejeje-. Se sienta en mi cama, no lo miro. Mi cabeza en este momento está imaginándose cosas raras sobre matrimonios, él y yo ¡estoy tan loca!.- ¿Qué tienes? ¿te atontó el golpe?-. me pregunta con una risita.

- tal vez-. Digo sin quitarme de como estoy, no quiero verlo.

- sí, me lo imaginaba-. Se ríe.- ¿y por qué corrías?.

- escapaba de mi madre-. Escondo mi cara bajo mi cabello.- la loca.

- uuuuuy, adivinare: te dijo algo que no te gustó-. Se acuesta en mi cama, aun lado mío y a través de mis mechones rojos puedo ver su sonrisa.

-no tienes idea-. Murmuro pero sé que me escucho "es bastante apuesto" "creí que sería un buen partido" "para ti" "un buen esposo" "esposo".- ¡aaaaaay!-. vuelvo a gritar y me cubro la cabeza con las cobijas.

- okey, tú me estás asustando-. Lo oigo decir.- ¡booo!-. dice descubriéndome la cabeza y mirándome con su burlona sonrisa.- ya enserio ¿Qué tienes?... ¿ no mate todas tus neuronas con el golpe, o sí?-. Me toca la frente como si tomara la temperatura ¿Qué es una neurona?.

- no lo sé ¿Qué es una neurona?-. logre calmarme al fin.

-no quiero explicártelo-. Se acerca más a mí.- pero quiero que me expliques por qué gritas cada vez que ves-. Me mira a los ojos, ¡ay! ¿Por qué tiene que tener esos ojos tan hipnotizantes? "un buen esposo" "esposo" las palabras me vuelven a fastidiar.

- no quieres saberlo-. Le digo rápido y me volteo para otro lado. Ya me imagino la cara que pondría si escuchara las palabras de mi madre, de seguro que sale volando de aquí y nunca más vuelve, de no ser porque vivo aquí yo también haría eso. ¿de verdad? ¿casarme con él? Mi mamá esta desquiciada, siempre lo supe, pero hoy lo comprobé.

- si quiero-. Me agarra de la cintura por detrás y empieza a sacudirme.- creo que será interesante.

- _más de lo que te imaginas. _No realmente-. Le digo volteándome para verlo.- pero si fuera tu, me iría lo antes posible de aquí-. la verdad no quiero que se valla, pero no confío en mis padres, aun creo que están tan locos como para obligarnos a casarnos a la fuerza.

- ¿me estás corriendo?-. Abre la boca sorprendido y luego me mira con una expresión de "¿qué te hice?".- ¿por qué no quieres que este aquí?-. Cruza los brazos, se ve algo enojado.

- _por qué mi mamá quiere que me case contigo ¿te parece poco?._ No sé, no creo que te guste este lugar-. Digo como si nada pasara.

- naaah, si me gusta-. Replica.- por fin soy visible… aunque no estoy muy seguro porque, da igual… estoy viviendo en un castillo, los reyes me aman y tengo una amiga-. Me sonríe, se ve tan lindo y… "esposo" ayyy ¡estúpida madre que tengo!.- ¿o no eres mi amiga?-. levanta una ceja.

-sí, soy tu amiga-. Eso me calma, la zona de amistad es inquebrantable y los amigos no pueden casarse… ¿verdad?.

- ¿entonces? ¿Por qué no me quieres aquí?-. pone su helada mano sobre mi mejilla y aparta algunos mechones rojos de mi cara.

- si te quiero es que…-. Dios, se está acercando, se está acercando mucho, siento su aliento en mi cara, sobre mi boca, oh por dios va a…

- ¡princesa! una voz femenina.

- **¡Aaaaaaaaah!**-. Jack y yo comenzamos a gritar sin saber porqué. Nos levantamos de un salto y miramos a la sirvienta, es Moudie, nos está mirando con asombro y timidez.

- ¡uh! Y-yo lo siento je-. Retrocede un poco y se acomoda la cosa que le cubre el cabello.- no sabía que interrumpía algo-. Nos mira con los ojos bien abiertos.- so-solo venía a avisarle que la reina los llama para la cena-. Choca contra una pared ya que va caminando en reversa.- mil perdones por interrumpirlos, no se repetirá-. Hace una reverencia y se va ¿interrumpirnos? Oh no ¡lo malinterpreto! No puedo permitir que cuente esto.

- eso fue extrañ ñala la puerta y luego me mira con una gran sonrisa.- ¿en que estábamos?-. me pregunta y pone su mano en mi cintura y me atrae a él ¿enserio? ¿Quiere continuar con lo de hace rato? ¡la sirvienta está escapando! ¿Qué no se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto?.

- ¿disculpa? -. Alzo una ceja y luego le doy dos golpecitos en la cabeza.- ¿no te das cuenta del grave problema de aquí?-. pregunto exasperada de seguro que Moudie ya está chismeándole a todo el mundo sobre esto.

- ¿problema?-. No parece comprender, ufff ¡un genio! (nótese el sarcasmo) tiene suerte de ser lindo… digo ¡ay que encontrar a Moudie!.

- ¡sí! Moudie vio todo eso-. Me sonrojo al recordarlo.- ¡se lo contara a todos!-. Jack abre mucho los ojos, se ah dado cuenta.

- ¡el rey me hará puré! -. Se golpea la frente, luce preocupado.- ¡ay que encontrar a esa mujer!¡y silenciarla!-. dice con determinación.

-¡sí!... ya se fue ¡ay que alcanzarla!-. digo y lo jalo del brazo.

Corremos por los pasillos agarrados de la mano buscando a la chismosa, chismosa, muy chismosa, sirvienta. Bajamos por la escalera de servicio y, efectivamente, ahí está Mudie haciendo lo que creí: contando todo sobre lo que vio.

-¿de verdad?-. pregunta asombrada la cocinera Beth, una mujer bajita y regordeta, rubia y de ojos azules.

-sí, yo los vi, estaban acostados y muy cerquita, de seguro se estaban besando-. Cometa con entusiasmo. Jack y yo intercambiamos miradas, él está muy sonrojado y yo también debo estarlo ¡estúpida Moudie!.- aunque no me sorprende, la princesa ayer no llegó y ahora trae un nuevo invitado, incluso los reyes aceptaron que se quedara aquí.

-no te creo-. Aileen, otra sirvienta, que tiene como 20 años de cabello castaño y ojos verdes luce muy impresionada y suelta risitas tontas.

- creo que ya sabemos lo que significa-. Rooda ayudante de la cocinera, muy parecida a Aileen pero pelirroja.- ¿Por qué otro motivo dejarían quedarse a un muchacho pobre aquí?

- insinúas que la princesa está…-. Parece que Aileen sabe algo que yo no.- ¿en cinta?-. suelta una carcajada al decir eso. ¿en cinta? ¡en cinta! ¿de verdad creen que estoy embarazada? ¿pero qué clase de persona creen que soy? ¿y embarazada de Jack? Pfffff ¡claro que no! Haré que les corten la cabeza por decir eso… bueno, quizá no ¡pero me las pagaran!.

- creo que es lo más probable-. Asiente Beth.- o por lo menos creo que ya intimaron-. También suelta risas estúpidas. Pero qué servicio tan pervertido tenemos en el castillo.-y supongo que los reyes ya saben y aceptaron que reponga el honor de su hija-. ¿q-que reponga mi honor? Esas mujeres están locas ¿de dónde sacan tantas conclusiones?.

- entonces, creo que habrá boda por aquí ¿no?-. Rooda pregunta muy interesada ¿enserio? ¿Qué le pasa al mundo hoy?.

- yo supongo-. Continua Moudie.- por lo menos podrían esperar a eso, si no entro en ese momento quien sabe lo que habría pasado-. ¿lo que habría pasado? Ja, ¡mujer estúpida y loca! Él y yo ni a un beso llegamos y creen que él y yo… que él y yo… ¡ni siquiera puedo decirlo!.

-jijiji creo que la princesa es más liberal de lo que pensábamos-. Aileen sigue soltando risas y parece idiota.- no creí que llegara a ese extremo, dime Moudie ¿ya lo habías visto por aquí?.

-no, según escuche, lo conoció ayer-. Contestó la sirvienta chismosa.

- ¿ayer?-. se ríe Beth.- pero que princesita más urgida y traviesa tenemos-. ¿cómo dicen? ¡juro que las mandare a la orca!... bueno, no sé si me dejen hacer eso ¡pero lo lamentaran!.- vaya, ya sé por qué no sale mucho.

- pues si intima con cualquier desconocido ya sabemos por qué la reina está tan preocupada por comenta en un tono insinuante. ¿intimar? ¿yo? ¿y con Jack? Ja ¿Dónde rayos deje mi arco? Voy a atravesarles la cabeza con una flecha.- ¿por lo menos era atractivo?.

- emm no sabría decirte-. Moudie se encoge de hombros.- pero si era bastante apuesto… ¡la princesa tiene buenos gustos!-. comenta y todas empiezan a carcajearse. Estoy a punto de llorar de coraje.

- me imagino lo que hicieron ella y el chico-. Aileen comenta en un tono pervertido ¿lo que hicimos? lo más interesante que hice fue dormir.- ¿Cómo dices que se llama?

- creo que se llama Jack-. Contesta la futura difunta que entró en mi habitación.

- uuuuh Jack y Mérida-. Dicen Aileen y Rooda al mismo tiempo.- Jack y Mérida, Jack y Mérida-. Empiezan a catar ¡voy a matarlas!.

- ¿hacen linda pareja?-. pregunta Beth.

- ambos son raros, así que si-. Contesta Moudie.

- de seguro que encajaron a la perfección, saben a lo que me refiero ¿no?-. dice Aileen y todas se carcajean. No sé si ustedes lo comprendieron y si no lo hicieron mejor, tiene un sentido muy pervertido.

- claro que sí-. Responde Rooda.- y me imagino a la princesa haciendo eso jijiji-. Estás en mi lista, estúpida.- de seguro que no le importó el frio estando tan caliente-. Dice y todas se vuelven a carcajear.

Suficiente, no pienso seguir oyendo la charla de esas mujeres locas y pervertidas. Jack y yo decidimos levantar la vista al mismo tiempo y nos miramos, se ve muy avergonzado; si yo estoy apenada ni me imagino cómo debe de estar él, esto es un trágame tierra horrible ¡pero me las van a pagar!. Llegando a un tipo de acuerdo silencioso, ambos nos alejamos de ahí. Subimos por las escaleras de servicio, son angostas así que vamos muy juntos, ninguno habla y no nos culpo, después de lo que acabamos de escuchar no me sorprendería que no nos dirigiéramos la palabra de nuevo. Por fin llegamos a los pasillos grandes, ¡esto es tan vergonzoso! y lo peor será que se correrán los rumores y pronto todos nos tendrán clasificados como los… ¡ni puedo decirlo! Aunque claro, claro que tienen fundamentos sus conclusiones, lo de que él y yo… bueno, eso, es la explicación más lógica para todo esto, la razón por la cual no llegue, por la que está aquí y la extraña escena que vio Moudie en mi cuarto, ¡pero son una mugres pervertidas!.

-oye… si quieres-. Jack por fin dice algo.- si quieres les congelo la boca ¿Qué te parece?-. lo miro y me sonríe, me asombra que conserve su buen humor.

- me parece bien… y de paso también las matas-. También sonrío, pero lo que le dije no fue en broma.

-sí, es una buena idea-. Se ríe un poco.- lo que estaban diciendo allá abajo era muy… raro ¿no?-. me pregunta, ah vuelto a sonrojarse y se ve muy lindo.

-sí, demasiado raro-. Suspiro.- están muy locas.

-¿locas? Están muy pervertidas-. Dice en un tono extraño y yo me río.- ¿donde consiguen su servicio? Pfff-. Bufa.

- jejeje no sé, quizá en un manicomio-. Sonrío de medio lado, ahora lo del matrimonio ni me importa comparado con lo que dijeron esas chismosas pervertidas.

- sí, tendremos que encargarnos de que regresen ahí-. Se frota las manos como si tramara un plan malvado.- ¿Qué te parece si las encerramos en un calabozo?… tienen calabozos ¿no?-. me pregunta temiendo que su plan se arruine.

-sí, pero yo diría que las atáramos a una bala de cañón y las arrojáramos al mar-. También planeo una venganza.

- oh las dos cosas, primero las encerramos y después las ahogamos ¿no?-. se ríe.

-sí, que buen plan… ay que dejar que sufran-. Digo en un tono macabro a propósito, pero el solo se ríe.

- jaja ¡wow! ¡Qué sádica!-. se ríe más fuerte pero después para de reírse y me mira muy serio.- oye ¿enserio te molestó mucho lo que dijeron allá abajo, no?-. me pregunta en un tono muy serio.

- pues sí, piensan de mi y de ti lo peor y dicen que hicimos…-. Me cubre la boca deprisa.

- ¡ni lo digas!-. me ordena y me suelta.- pero, yo me refería a… la parte de tu y… yo… como pareja-. Se está poniendo rojo.- ¿te molestó mucho esa idea?-. abro mucho los ojos, me está diciendo que.. que..

- puesss-. No sé ni que responder.- pues…

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Okey ahí lo voy a dejar, lamento tardar tanto en actualizar pero la inspiración no me llegaba (tampoco en este demasiado) pero entonces vi un video de Jack y Mérida y boom, una idea. Lamento si este cap está muy… no sé ,raro, pero me divertí escribiéndolo y enserio que me reí, espero que les guste, voy a empezar a actualizar más seguido, espero y sigan leyendo.**

**En fin, gracias a:**

_VanishOdairFrost__: gracias por leer y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar espero y hayas visto este capitulo ._

_Koldeca: que bueno que te gustó el cap, si, ya vi algunos fics de ellos en ingles, pero me es muy molesto traducirlos y la traducción es horrible, por eso decidí hacer uno de ellos en español, espero y sigas leyendo_

_Josekpoper: gracias por tu rewieb, jeje, y por la sugerencia, (es que odio las comas) y espero que te siga gustando la historia después de que veas este capitulo jajaja comiste mucha azúcar ¿no? Yo suelo ponerme así después de hacerlo jeje besos._

_Guest: espero que aun mantenga la esencia, es que soy muy fan de hacer otras personalidades, pero supongo que por qué me creo Mérida mantengo un poco su esencia y en cuanto a Jack, lo amo y por eso intento representarlo._

_Jess: ewwws alguien que piensa igual que yo, te adoro, la verdad a mi también me gusta más que jackunzel porque… no sé, siento que ni siquiera pueden mezclarse bien sus historias, eh ahí la razón (según creo yo) que siempre tienen que estar hiccup y Mérida cuando quieren juntar a Jack y Rapunzel._


	4. Chapter 4: situaciones extrañas

**Capitulo 4:**

.

.

-pues sí, piensan de mi y de ti lo peor y dicen que hicimos…-. Me cubre la boca, deprisa.

- ¡ni lo digas!-. me ordena y me suelta.- pero, yo me refería a… la parte de tu y… yo… como pareja-. Se está poniendo rojo.- ¿te molestó mucho esa idea?-. Yo abro mucho los ojos, me está diciendo que.. que.. ¿le gusto? ¿de verdad? No me lo creo.

- puesss-. No sé ni que responder ¿y si está jugando?.- pues… en realidad yo…emm-. Empiezo a balbucear mientras me froto el brazo.

No sé que contestarle, solo me limito a titubear como estúpida bajo su interrogadora mirada. Veo sus ojos y noto que espera una respuesta. Yo me empiezo a preguntar qué es lo que le voy a decir, mientras una pequeña parte de mi le empieza a rogar al cielo que alguna cosa o causa me saque de este aprieto.

-¿Si? vuelve a preguntar mientras se me acerca un poco más. ¿Es idea mía o está empezando a hacer más calor aquí? No, claro que es idea mía, él es tan frio como la nieve.

- es que sobre eso… yo creo que…

- ¡hey, chicos!-. Una voz grave nos llama desde las escaleras, interrumpiéndome.- aquí están ¿Moudie no les aviso lo de la comida? mi padre mientras se acerca a nosotros. Me aguanto las ganas de abrazarlo, ah llegado justo cuando más lo necesitaba.

- S-sí, de hecho íbamos para allá-. Contesto sintiéndome un poco más tranquila.- adelántate, ya vamos ¡tengo hambre!-. Me empiezo a frotar la barriga de forma cómica.

- muy bien. Pero apresúrense antes de que se acaben todo el cordero-. Dice riendo y me guiña el ojo.

- eso haremos-. Digo volteándome mientras él se va. Pero cuando me giro veo de nuevo a Jack, que me mira con sus dos enormes ojos azules que me están exigiendo una respuesta, y sé que no me eh librado del asunto.- Bueno, deberíamos ir a comer, muero de hambre-. Me volteó y doy un par de pasos, hasta que siento su helada mano encima de mi hombro, que me obliga a detenerme. Guau, su mano es tan gélida que esa sensación de escalofrió traspasa la tela de mi vestido y me hace estremecer.

- No me contestaste-. Dice justo lo que no quiero ir y de la peor manera posible. Aprieto los labios con fuerza y lo miro a la cara. Fuerzo una sonrisa.

-Si, lo sé… eeh-. Pienso un poco y por fin me llega una idea.- es que no puedo pensar bien con el estómago vacío-. Me doy unos golpecitos.- así que ay que ir a comer antes de que el cordero se acabe ¡andando!-. Lo jalo del brazo y me dirijo al comedor.

- yo no quiero cordero, quiero una respuesta-. Me exige mientras me sigue por los pasillos del palacio.

- eso es por qué no lo has probado, te va encantar-. Suelto lo primero que me viene a la cabeza, quizá no sea lo más inteligente, pero no puedo dar marcha atrás y tampoco se me ocurre nada mejor.

Veo la enorme puerta tallada del comedor y escucho el griterío de allá dentro, eso me calma. "Solo unos metros más, solo unos más"; me repito a mí misma mientras continúo avanzando, allí dentro habrá tanta gente, gritos y escándalo que será imposible seguir con la conversación. Justo cuando hemos llegado y me dispongo a abrir la puerta, Jack se suelta de mi agarre, bruscamente. Lo miro sorprendida, alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué? -. Le pregunto.

- ¿Por qué no quieres contestarme?-. Cruza los brazos, se ve molesto.

- ¿sobre qué?-. Intento hacerme la desentendida encogiéndome de hombros. El arquea las cejas.

- Mérida-. Me dice en tono de reprimenda y luego da paso a un largo e incómodo silencio, en el que se suponía que yo debería haber contestado, sin embargo no lo hice. Me quedo en silencio, mirando el suelo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, siento que me mira. Luego de un rato, me aventuro a mirarlo a los ojos, se ve algo enojado y ¿deprimido? Al menos eso me parece. Al principio no quería contestarle pues creía que era una broma, ahora realmente no sé qué pensar.

- mira, es que…yo no sé qué contestarte ….es que tu… yo no….es…

- bueno, háblame cuando lo sepas-. Me corta de pronto. Se aleja de mí con paso firme y entra al salón, no sin antes dar un gran portazo que resuena en mi cabeza minutos después de que se fuera. Miro la puerta, sorprendida. Yo no entiendo que fue lo que pasó, ni por qué se puso tan enojado de repente ¿es que dije o hice algo que lo molestara? Esto es tan confuso, un minuto estamos planeando la venganza contra las sirvientas, y al otro se aleja de mí con cara de que se quedó sin cenar. Sin embargo quedarme aquí paradota no me ayudara en nada.

Suspiro y me acomodo un rizo que me cae en la cara. Me arreglo un poco el vestido y entro al salón, algunas personas me miran, para otras paso desapercibida, ojala todas fueran así. Mi madre me hace señas para que ocupe mi lugar, voy para allá y me siento. Clavo la vista en la comida pero realmente no le hago caso; por el rabillo del ojo observo como Jack, que está a mi lado, solo se mantiene serio y se dedica a mordisquear un panecillo. Lanzo un sonido, mitad suspiro, mitad gruñido, y no estoy enojada con nadie más que conmigo. Me siento muy culpable.

No, no es que no quiera contestarle y mucho menos es porque no me guste… por qué lo hace. Sí, el realmente me gusta, y me gusta mucho ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Simplemente lo siento en el pecho. Esto es algo que jamás pensé que podría experimentar, siempre creí que todos esos temas amorosos y derivados, tenían que ver más con la diplomacia que con la extraña y curiosa sensación cálida y nerviosa, llamada amor, que azota el lado izquierdo de mi pecho y haca que mi corazón lata tan fuerte que me asusta la posibilidad de que pueda salírseme o explotar. No lo sé, creo que así se siente el amor, y si no me equivoco, creo que es lo que siento por Jack (si, yo también estoy sorprendida). Pero eso está mal.

Sí, leyeron bien, ESTÁ MAL en letras mayúsculas. Soy realista aunque no me lo crean, yo sé a diferencia de toda mi familia y los colados, que él no es igual a mí. Él es un espíritu de la naturaleza, ósea, ni vivo ni muerto, nunca va a envejecer ni a morir y por si eso no bastara, también viene de otra época… y yo… yo soy solo una persona, un mortal insignificante que no se puede comparar con los de su clase. Si, lo sé, soy una princesa y lo que quieran, pero ¿eso de que me sirve en este caso? No creo que las monedas puedan comprar la inmortalidad, o una vida humana, eso no me ayuda en este caso. Sentir "eso" por Jack, es autodestructivo. Aun cuando, si se diera la pequeña y diminuta, muy diminuta, posibilidad de empezar una relación, o tan simplemente con que ambos sintiéramos "eso" sería más malo que bueno. Hablando claro ¿Qué tanto futuro tendría esto? ¿dos, tres años, hasta que me haga mayor que él? Seguro que menos. ¿y después, qué? ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer? En verdad que sufriría mucho más, viendo como crezco y él se queda igual, para siempre. O, por el otro lado, también está el hecho de que él no viene de aquí y que seguro que lo necesitan en otro parte, y yo sé que tarde o temprano va a encontrar la forma de volver a su lugar y se va a tener que ir, mientras que yo me quedare aquí , triste y destrozada, yo lo sé. Eso va a pasar, aunque suene muy pesimista de mi parte, ay cosas inevitables y esa es una de ellas. Y aunque sería lo mejor del mundo, lo mejor de mi mundo, que él me quisiera, que ambos nos quisiéramos, yo… a la larga preferiría que solo fuera una broma, que solo haya estado jugando, no sería nada nuevo; pero de alguna manera sé que no es así , que está hablando enserio. De haber sido un juego se hubiera reído en mi cara al ver mi estúpida reacción cuando me preguntó qué pensaba sobre ser su pareja, y no estaría tan molesto y me parece que algo decepcionado en este momento.

-el oso más grande que jamás allá visto… padre empieza a relatar la historia de su pierna cortada, parece que nunca la superara. Intento escucharla pero tengo la cabeza en otro lado.

Vuelvo a mirarlo, Jack lo nota pero solo me ve unos segundos y luego voltea la cabeza, enojado. Yo me siento terrible en este momento y solo se me ocurre hacer una cosa: arrancarle con la boca un buen trozo de carne a la costilla, como si mis problemas existenciales se alejaran al hacer eso.

-Mérida-. Me regaña mi mamá en murmuro. Sé que no le gusta que coma así y que pudiera tener mejores modales en este segundo ¡pero estoy tan nerviosa que lo que menos me apetece en el mundo es comer como una señorita decente! Me llevo la carne de nuevo a la boca y le doy un gran mordisco, mientras la miro desafiante. Ella aprieta los labios con fuerza, conteniendo el grito que me hubiera dado si estuviéramos solo entre familia. Luego de eso, lo ignora y comienza a charlar con Glimer, la esposa de lord Macintosh, una mujer de largo y sedoso cabello color azabache, complexión delgada y ojos ámbar.

-desfigurado del rostro, con este ojo ciego… saque mi espada y….-. Ni caso, por más que lo intento no puedo sacarme al chico de la cabeza, y la historia de mor'dú no me está ayudando mucho en este momento.

Intento prestar atención a la continuación del relato, puede que me ayude a aclarar la cabeza.

-Ahh, pero el oso no se quedó contento con eso…-. Dice mi padre pegándole un gran puñetazo a la mesa, seguido de gritos escandalosos.- años después, no contento con quitarme mi pierna ¡convirtió a esposa en un oso!

-Fergus-. Lo interrumpe mi madre, apenada.- ya te dije que eso no fue lo que paso. Lo que realmente ocurrió fue que Mérida…

-¡tonterías, Elinor! Todos sabemos que mor' dú tuvo la culpa ¿no es cierto?-. Les pregunta a los presentes y todos lanzan vítores, dando su aprobación.- ese oso… ese malvado y endemoniado oso ¡era un vengativo!-. Vuelve a golpear la mesa y todos gritan, para después ponerse a pelear como salvajes. Nada nuevo.

-¿para qué me molesto en hablar? mi madre en voz alta, golpeándose en la frente. Yo tampoco me lo explico, todos sabemos que mor'dú siempre tienen la culpa sobre cualquier problema.

Me agacho un poco para evitar que un hacha me arranque la cabeza y trato de concentrarme en la comida. No lo logro.

Mastico desganada y veo a Jack de reojo. Él luce ¿triste? Si, luce triste, aunque no me explico por qué, es decir ¿Qué le hice? ¿Qué le eh hecho que se está tan enojado? Yo solo no le conteste ¿Qué tan malo pudo haber sido eso? Si el me lo hubiera hecho sé que yo… si, yo también estaría así, incluso peor, si soy sincera conmigo misma, si la cosa fuera al revés, estaría súper furiosa con él. Ahora me hago una ida de lo que siente, pero me sigo repitiendo que no es para tanto y….

-Sí, yo sé que tiene que conseguir marido pronto-. La voz de mi madre se infiltra en mis oídos, y lo que dice no me agrada. Agudizo mi oído, mientras intento fingir que no escuché nada. Espero que estén hablando de otra persona… Ni esperanza, es claro que hablan de mi.

-Tiene que ser antes del próximo otoño, es la ley-. Dice Glimer en tono autoritario.- no querrás que tu hija pierda su derecho al trono ¿o sí?-. ¿Perder mí que, si no me caso antes de cuándo?

- ¡No claro que no!-. Replica mi madre en tono alto, luego vuelve a bajar la voz.- Ella no lo va a perder, y mucho menos se lo cederé a otra persona-. Se oye decidida, eso me calma.

- eso no lo decides tú, Elinor, sabes que mis chicos también quieren gobernar, y todos los demás clanes igual-. Se escucha maliciosa, ay gato encerrado en todo esto.

- lo sé, pero aunque lo perdiera… que no lo va a perder-. Aclara.- reinarían los trillizos, y lo sabes, son los siguientes en la línea, no los hijos de los lords.

-son unos niñitos, cuando ustedes mueran apenas serán adultos, y no serán aptos para el trono-. Replica, esto no me gusta, no me gusta nada. Me llevo un panecillo a mi boca para no gritar que demonios pasa ahí.

- por eso es que Mérida reinara-. La pone en su lugar.

- no si no se casa en tres meses, y como sabes, los preparativos y compromisos se hacen desde dos meses antes, eso significa, mi querida reina, que la princesa solo tiene este mes para casarse o ya no será elegible para el trono-. Eso hace que me pare en seco.

Ahora entiendo todo, todo lo que me viene ocurriendo desde hace meses atrás y lo que ocurre. Por eso mi madre menciono el matrimonio cuando le presente a Jack, es por eso que fue tan rápido, y por qué ha insistido tanto estos últimos meses en que conozca a más personas de mi edad, y el por qué este festejo de paz es más importante que los de otros años, por que en esta fiesta es donde debo escoger a mi futuro marido .Todo tiene tanto sentido que me asusta. Seguramente mi madre no me lo dijo para evitarse otro incidente como el del oso, pues me conoce y sabe que no lo aceptaría ¡y no lo voy a aceptar!.

- pero lo tendrá, ella tendrá esposo antes de que el festejo se termine, eso te lo aseguro-. Yo abro mucho los ojos al oír eso e intento no atragantarme con el agua. ¿La bruja seguirá viviendo por aquí? Creo que necesito otro de esos pasteles, no para mamá sino para la otra, la bocona de Glimer.

- ¿y por qué está tan segura, su majestad?-. Pregunta incrédula.

- yo ya le escogí marido, estará aquí en una con voz dura. Siento que se me cae el alma a los pies y la cabeza se me revuelve y, antes de pensar un poco en lo que hago, escupo toda el agua en la cara de un sirviente que recogía los platos hasta entonces. Me limpió un poco la boca, intentando asimilar lo que acabo de hacer. Todos me miran, sorprendidos y acusadores.

- permiso-. Consigo decir antes de levantarme de la mesa bruscamente y salir corriendo a toda velocidad por uno de los pasillos, intentando alejarme lo más que puedo de ahí.

¡no es verdad! ¡no es verdad! ¡esto no está pasando! Todo es una horrible pesadilla ¡tiene que serlo! Mi madre no me haría eso, y menos después de lo que paso con el oso, debió haber mentido, sí, eso es, todo es una mentira para callar a esa bocona hambrienta de poder y… ¿a quién engaño? No me convenzo ni a mí misma ¡esto está pasando realmente! Pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me hace esto? .Las lágrimas empiezan a escapar de mis ojos. Mi mamá no es así, no me obligaría a casarme a la fuerza, ella me quiere, no le gustaría verme infeliz, siempre dice que soy una de las cosas más importantes para ella, claro, en un empate con mis hermanos, mi padre y… el reino. ¡Por los dioses! ¡claro que me va a obligar! Para ella vale más una estúpida corona y mandar que una vida de posible (muy posible) tristeza y amargura; yo sé que a ella le resultó bien, pero ¿Quién me asegura que eso me pasara a mi también? ¿Qué tal si ese tipo con el que se supone que contraeré matrimonio, no me agrada? ¿y si en verdad nunca llego a quererlo? ¿Cómo podré vivir con eso? ¿Cómo?... ¡No! No me voy casar, ni antes del otoño ni nunca… bien, en algún punto de mi vida tendré que hacerlo, pero prefiero que sea cuando yo quiera ¡y con quien yo quiera! No con quien me lo impongan.

-Estoy perdida -. Exclamo golpeándome la frente, mientras esas pequeñas gotas saladas dejan surcos en mi rostro.

Me recargo en un muro y me voy hacia abajo, sentándome en el piso, mi cabello cubriéndome la cara. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo librarme de este aprieto. Podría volver con la bruja y… no ya no vive ahí, además solo me crearía un nuevo problema; o quizá convencer a los clanes de que me dejen vivir mi vida, ya lo hice antes… no, mala idea, al parecer mi nuevo pro-prometido (Siento nauseas al recordarlo) es de otra tierra, de otro modo ya estaría aquí, y si ya de por si fue difícil con las que ya conocía ¿Cuánto más con los que son unos extraños para mí?; Oh, o tal vez podría huir y vivir en el bosque… ¿Cómo una ermitaña? No, pésima idea; ¿y qué tal si consigo esposo por mi cuenta?... ¿en qué demonios estoy pensando? ¡Claro que no! sería ridículo, además ¿Qué cambio habría? De cualquier forma terminaría casada con un idiota, solo que en vez de ser un presumido, sería un oportunista. Se mire por donde se mire esto es una pesadilla. En cualquier caso, supongo que da igual con quien camine hacia él altar, ya que no ay nadie que me guste supongo que no importa… bueno, bueno, si hay alguien, pero eso no….

-¿Mérida?-. Pregunta una voz cercana. No me molesto en levantar la vista, no quiero que me vea llorar, ni él ni nadie. Me limpió las lágrimas rápidamente, como si nada pasara. Sus descalzos pies entran en mi campo de visión, pero no lo miro, solo me quedo como estoy.- ¿Qué te paso?-. Me pregunta Jack preocupado, hincándose frente a mí.

- intentando callar mis sollozos, hacer eso es para débiles. Intento cambiar el tema a medida que noto como esas gotas calientes se escapan de mis ojos .- y… ¿que no estabas enojado conmigo?

- eso ya no importa-. Me remueve mi maraña roja de la cara. Me limpio las lágrimas con rapidez y lo miro a los ojos.- yo… yo oí lo que dijo tu mamá-. Me comenta en tono triste.- ¿de verdad… de verdad te vas a casar?

- ¡No! pero claro que no… yo no…no sé ¡no lo sé!-. Rompo en llanto de nuevo y el, extrañamente, me abraza como intentando consolarme. Nos quedamos así un rato, ambos en el suelo, el rodeándome con sus brazos y acariciándome la cabeza, no me molesta su fría temperatura, realmente me agrada estar así con Jack, por más raro que suene.- M-mi mamá dijo que…

- la escuche-. Me corta con voz ronca.- no vas a casarte ¿o sí? -. Miró sus ojos, me sorprende ver que también están rojos e hinchados ¿el también lloro? ¿Enserio?

- yo… no sé-. Bajo la vista.- esto es importante para el reino y para mi madre-. Nunca pensé que lo diría pero… esta vez sí tengo que pensarlo, no solo está en juego si me caso o no, también mi derecho al trono, la vida de muchas personas y tantas otras cosas importantes. Si algo aprendí de todo lo ocurrido con el encantamiento, el oso, el antiguo príncipe y el vínculo roto, es que un acto de egoísmo podría acabar con todo lo que conozco y lo que quiero. Pude ver con mis propios ojos lo que le pasó a ese reino, no quiero que le pase al mío…si solo vuelvo a pensar en mí, eso podría pasar.- no quiero hacerlo pero es necesario…

- si no quieres no tienes porque-. Me recuerda levantándome la cara.

-pero es de vida o muerte-. Replico muy a mi pesar y él se me acerca lentamente.- esto no es como lo que te conté, si no lo hago podría perder…-. No me deja terminar.

Me toma un par de segundos darme cuenta de lo que está pasando, que sus labios están sobre los míos. Abro mucho los ojos al notarlo, él me toma de un hombro y la cintura, atrayéndome más a él. De poco en poco cierro los ojos, dejándome llevar. Este es mi primer beso en la vida y no es para nada como me lo imagine (no es que me pase todo el tiempo imaginándomelo, como una total y perfecta estúpida) es muy diferente. Siento como si mi estómago se volviera loco, y mis entrañas se contrajeran, como si un insecto se hubiera metido en mi estómago. Las raras sensaciones, como rayos, recorren todo mi cuerpo. Sin saber cómo me muevo un poco más cerca, mis labios arden, a pesar de que él es tan frio. De pronto ciento que mi lengua choca con la suya y ambas empiezan a moverse juntas, es muy… lindo, extrañamente se siente muy bien. Desgraciadamente me empiezo a quedar sin aire y nos separamos.

- wow-. Murmura Jack sentándose junto a mí.

- imito, sigo sin digerir lo que paso. Mis mejillas arden, seguro que estoy tan roja como una manzana. Lo veo y también está así. Qué raro, no creí que pudiera tener algún color.- emm…eso

- fue lindo-. Me completa en voz baja. Me rodea tímidamente con su brazo.- y ahora… no te vas a casar ¿verdad?-. me pregunta en tono juguetón. Yo le sonrío divertida.

- ¿tu que crees?-. le respondo y lo beso de nuevo. el zangoloteo se vuelve a apoderar de mi. Me retiro poco después, Jack me sonríe ampliamente.

- pues… no me quedo muy claro-. Levanta una ceja con una mirada un tanto picara.

- bien…-. Me vuelvo a acercar y el me jala, presionando sus labios contra los míos, se mueve lento y a veces rápido, por bastante tiempo. Me separo.- ¿y ahora?

-si, creo que comienzo a entenderlo-. Se empieza a reír tímidamente. Yo le sonrío, esto no me parece muy normal… pero me gusta.

- ¡Oh!-. escucho una voz lejana, seguida de un gran estruendo, para mi desgracia la voz es femenina. Los dos volteamos a donde viene el sonido. No puedo creerlo: es Aileen ¿es que siempre tengo que tener mala suerte? Está tratando de recoger los trastes que se la cayeron por la sorpresa.- Y-yo lo siento, princesa-. Hace una reverencia.- me voy-. Dice y se voltea.

- ¿tú crees que vio eso? ó Jack riendo.

-eso me parece…-. Contesto pensando. ¡ay que silenciarla! Dios, nuevo problema, ahora más que nunca no puedo permitir que esto salga a la luz.- oye, deberíamos…

-callarla-. Me completa divertido.- la pregunta es ¿Cómo lo haremos?

- tengo una idea-. Respondo pensativa, mientras esbozo una sonrisa malvada.

Cuando se la comento se la toma como una broma, no le cabe la en la cabeza la sola idea de que unos niños se encarguen de la venganza. Pero yo sé que ellos son los mejores en su trabajo y que cuando quiera deshacerme de algunas personas, puedo contar con su ayuda. El problema ahora es encontrarlos, por lo que se, podrían estar en cualquier parte.

Me froto la barbilla ¿si yo fuera un niño pequeño, travieso y hambriento, donde estaría? Hambriento… hambriento… ¡lo tengo! Se me ocurre la primera pista sobre su ubicación: siempre están comiendo.

_La cocina-. _Pienso.-_ahí deben de estar._

Me pongo en marcha, con Jack atrás mío, a través de los grandes pasillos. La otra opción sería el comedor, pero sé que no están ahí, yo siempre logro detectarlos, a diferencia de las muchas otras personas que se pasean por el palacio. Llegamos a la habitación y, como lo sospeche, ahí están los tres pequeños diablillos, saqueando todo lo que pueden de la cesta de panecillos, sin que nadie se dé cuenta. A veces me pregunto si el servicio estará mal de los ojos.

-¡muchachos!-. Los llamo, mientras me acerco a la soga de la cual están los tres colgados. Los tres voltean a verme, sorprendidos, para después saludarme con sus grandes sonrisas rellenas de pastelillos que se les escapan de la boca.- si, a mí también me da gusto verlos.

Ellos se tragan las migas que les sobresalían, para después dirigir una mirada de extrañeza a algún punto detrás de mí. Me vuelvo y veo que miran interrogadoramente a Jack y luego a mí, como pidiendo una explicación. No es común que muestren interés en las personas, pero supongo que ver a alguien levitar a 30 centímetros del suelo es suficiente para llamarles la atención. Siento deseos de golpear a Jack y preguntarle qué demonios le pasa por la cabeza como para ponerse a volar en un momento como este.

-yo sé que es difícil de explicar, pero él…-. Comienzo, insegura.

- ¿me están viendo? pregunta Jack, sin poder creérselo. Suena feliz, recuerdo que algo que quería mucho, según me había contado, era que los niños creyeran en él. Eso me calma lo suficiente como para no regañarlo por hacer preguntas obvias.

-Sí-. Respondo sonriendo.- Jack, ellos son mis hermanos Haymitch, Hubert y Harris… pequeños diablillos más bien-. Le susurró al oído.- muchachos, él es Jack Frost, es el señor del digo y ellos abren mucho la boca y los ojos por unos segundos, pero después su cara se trasforma en una mueca de incredulidad.

Cruzan los brazos y alzan las cejas, mientras señalan a Jack.

-lo están viendo volar ¿Qué otra prueba necesitan?-. les pregunto exasperada. Mis hermanitos se miran entre ellos durante un rato, finalmente Haymitch asiente y los demás igual. Se acercan a él con caras curiosas, Jack sonríe.

- Valla, son muy parecidos a comenta mientras despeina a los trillizos, que parecen encantados con él.- ¿Por qué no hablan?-. pregunta confundido.

-nadie lo sabe-. Comento encogiéndome de hombros.- Bueno, muchachos, tengo una tarea para ustedes-. Ellos muestran interés en sus pequeñas y maliciosas caras.- Se trata de… sirvientas entrometidas ¿Qué dicen?-. Les pregunto y ellos asienten rápidamente.

- un segundo ¿ellos se van a encargar de la venganza?-. me pregunta alzando una ceja.

- son los mejores en lo que hacen ¿o no, hermanos?-. les pregunto sonriendo y ellos asienten con presunción y se dan palmadas entre si, dándome su aprobación.- grandioso ¿ahora estás convencido, Jack?

- pues si, se ven bastante prometedores-. Dice riendo junto con mis hermanos, parece que se entienden bien.- ¿y ahora que?

- tu déjalos trabajar, en una hora o dos veremos los resultados-. Le digo sonriente dirigiéndome a la salida.- ¿Qué no vienes?-. pregunto volviéndome, solo para descubrir como Jack y los trillizos empiezan una guerra de comida. Me suelto riendo divertida al ver la escena, es tan rara la imagen de mis hermanitos haciendo una escalera humana apuntándole con una tarta y a él con pastelillos en las dos manos, como armas en campo de batalla, que es imposible no morir a carcajadas.

- ¡uh! Lo siento ya voy….

- no, déjalo, quédate jugando. Yo por mientras iré a mí habitació digo riendo, alejándome un par de pasos.

- ¿segura? creo que sería un poco grosero dejarte sola considerando lo que acaba de pasar ¿no?-. me interroga en tono juguetón. Se me encienden las mejillas al recordar lo sucedido.

- naah, da igual. Después de todo yo sé que encanta jugar con los niñ guiño un ojo antes de irme, él contesta con una mirada agradecida y yo me voy por donde vine.

La verdad es que no me molesta en lo absoluto que el se quede con mis hermanos ¿Qué más me da? Aparte según me ah contado (no es como si lo conociera muy bien) es que desearía más que cualquier cosa poder jugar con niños; bueno y ahora que por fin puede hacerlo ¿para que interrumpirlo? Sería muy egoísta de mi parte obligarlo a que se fuera conmigo. Conmigo. Una idea me golpea de pronto, como si un balde de agua fría me hubiera caído encima, literal.

A ver, lo repasare una vez más, creo que no me eh detenido a meditarlo lo suficiente. Muy bien, él y yo… emm, bueno, nos besamos un par de veces y otra más, y probablemente hubiéramos continuado si esa estu… si esa estupenda mujer no nos hubiera interrumpido. Bien, si eso es cierto (que obviamente lo es) me planteo una gran duda en mi cabeza ¿eso en que nos convierte? ¿y en que afecta mi vida, exactamente? Según yo, aún no somos nada formal, no escuche ninguna proposición o algo por el estilo (tampoco es que me importe mucho recibir una) entonces ¿seguimos siendo amigos? ¿o ya pasamos a algo más? No lo sé, aunque ya le deje bien en claro que no pienso casarme eso no quiere decir que ya sea su pareja o algo así ¿o si? ¿será posible que ya sea algo suyo, del tema romántico? No estoy segura, pero me da miedo- vergüenza- pena preguntárselo. Y… por el otro lado, el lado más atroz para ser exactos, está el "lindo" tema de mi boda con un perfecto desconocido. De acuerdo, yo sé que le dije que no pensaba casarme pero ¿Cómo me librare de eso? Si antes era un problema ahora si que es una calamidad, pues ya tengo un motivo más por el cual luchar y por el que no pienso dar por vencida, sin embargo mi cerebro se niega a cooperar conmigo y no me da ninguna idea de cómo líbrame de este aprieto. Bien hecho cerebro, bien hecho (nótese el sarcasmo)

Doblo en la esquina del pasillo, lista para ir a mi cuarto a dormir, tal vez el buen sueño me devuelva la capacidad de pensar correctamente y me saque el color carmesí de las mejillas, creo que parezco un tomate o bien, que mi rostro ya alcanzo el tono de mi cabello. También ay otra cosa que eh olvidado hacer con todo este asunto y líos en mi atolondrada cabeza: brincar de felicidad como tonta por mi primer beso.

-no es posible, ya paso, en verdad paso ¡Sii!-. Comento para mí misma mientras me llevo una mano a los labios y empieza a dar vueltas en mi sitio, sintiéndome absurdamente feliz y emocionada. Se que debo parecer una total estúpida pero ¿Cuántas veces se puede dar un primer beso? ¿y con alguien como Jack? Que digan lo que quieran de mi reacción, esto en verdad se siente increíble y vale la pena, ahora no me explico todos esos años en los que pensaba que besar era asqueroso ¡para nada lo es! Al menos no para mi, quizá sea que fuera Jack a quien bese, o que me dejara llevar por el momento pero sea lo que fuere ¡si que hizo mi primer beso inolvidable! me siento muy feliz y se que debo de estar sonriendo como boba.

- Mérida?-. una voz me llama desde el pasillo. Mi madre se me acerca un poco apenada, como si la hubieran regañado hace poco. Aprieto con fuerza las manos, esperando que no me diga lo que creo que me va a decir.

-mamá?-. la imito un poco esperanzada de que quiera hablarme de otra cosa, como el clima, mi nuevo amigo o las guerras, lo que sea menos eso.

- ¿escuchaste todo lo que le dije a Glimmer, no?-. me pregunta en tono dulce, amortiguando el futuro golpe emocional que se que me dará.

- Sí-. Respondo con voz áspera ¿es que no me pueden dejar disfrutar el momento? Estaba tan feliz y alguien tiene que bajarme de mi nube con el tema más espinoso que puede existir: el matrimonio.- Mamá…

-escucha, Mérida, yo sé que habíamos dejado de lado tomo el tema de los matrimonios arreglados pero esto… es diferente-. Junta las manos como si fuera a rezar.

-¡¿En que es diferente?!-. Pregunto a la defensiva, mis ganas de hacer lo correcto se esfumaron en cuanto el chico puso sus labios junto a los míos, ahora no me reclamen.- ¡tu dijiste que me casaría cuando yo quisiera no cuando…!

-Lo sé, yo sé lo que dije-. Me corta, sobándose la frente, desesperada.- pero esto es un tema de más magnitud, amor-. Me acaricia el rostro, intentando calmarme.- tu derecho al trono…

- ya lo sé, lo oí a la perfección-. Digo a la defensiva.-p-pero ¿el esposo, madre? ¿enserio? ¡yo ni siquiera lo conozco!

- hija, perdón, pero estábamos desesperados-. Suspira intentando calmarse.- Es por eso que insistí tanto en relación a tu nuevo amigo, creí que tal vez sería una mejor opción que un matrimonio arreglado, pero veo que me equivoque….

-¿ y si así fuera?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- si yo realmente sintiera algo por Jack ¿me dejarías cancelar la boda?-. pregunto, con esperanza.

- ¿hablas enserio?-. pregunta emocionada. Yo solo me encojo de hombros, como si nada pasara.-pues si ese fuera el caso, que sería esplendido, supongo que no te obligaría a casarte con el hijo del señor del mar-. Sonrío ampliamente, no me creo lo que está pasando.- y supongo que empezaríamos cuanto antes con los preparativos-. Suena ilusionada. Una horrible idea me cruza por la cabeza.

-¿preparativos?... ¿Qué clase de preparativos?-. pregunto desconfiada, alzando una ceja.

-pues para tu boda, cariñ contesta sonriente y yo siento que se me cae el alma a los pies.

-¿b-boda? ¿c-con quién? -. Pregunto, temerosa, retrocediendo un poco.

- pues con Jack, con una sonrisa enorme, tan enorme que me da terror.

-¿Qué, que? ¡no, no, no!-. niego apresuradamente, llenándome de pánico.

- pero dijiste que….

- eso no quiere decir que piense en contraer nupcias con, con…-. Dejo la frase incompleta, no me atrevo a continuar.

- pues deberías pensarlo, es necesario. Además sé que serán muy felices toma las manos, muy feliz. Yo me lleno de miedo y salgo corriendo en dirección a mi cuarto, inmediatamente.- ¡Mérida! ¡Mérida! ¡ven acá!-. oigo los gritos de mi madre, cada vez más lejanos mientras más me alejo de allí.

¡No! no pienso casarme, ni aunque me guste. El gran problema no es realmente que me importara con quien me caso, o si lo amo "de verdad" lo que enserio me molesta es que todavía no estoy lista. No estoy preparada para unir mi vida eternamente con otra persona, por dios, soy casi una niña, no estoy lista para casarme, para tener hijos, ni para dirigir un reino, todo lo que quiero es ser feliz, divertirme y tontear un rato por ahí y por allá, el novio es solo opcional, no es una necesidad vital para mi.

Me tumbo en mi cama, bocabajo, confundida y sin saber que hacer. No quiero casarme con el extraño pero tampoco con Jack, además dudo que esto valla enserio ¿es que mi madre no me entiende? Bueno, aunque está ves se portó un poco más compasiva al dejarme decidir con quien se supone que pasare el resto de mis días (pensarlo me resulta aterrador)pero no acaba de entender que no quiero comprometerme a gran escala. A lo mucho eh tenido un beso en mi vida, no quiero algo más radical, no señor.

-hey Mérida-. Me habla Jack entrando a mi habitación, sin tocar ni pedir permiso. Me pregunto si sabrá que hacer eso en el cuarto de una princesa es motivo de encierro… ñe, da igual.

- saludo finiendo una sonrisa.- ¿y los trillizos?

-por ahí-. Me contesta sentándose en mi cama. Seguro que si mi padres lo ven, lo matan.- quise ver que hacías ¿y que haces?

-pues intentaba dormir pero creo que hablar contigo es más divertido-. Respondo sentándome también. El me sonríe ampliamente.

- cool. Oye tus hermanitos son geniales, debiste ver que lo que le hicieron a las sirvientas-. Me comenta riendo malvadamente.

-genial ¿Qué hicieron?-. pregunto interesada. Jack solo me señala la puerta y puedo ver como Moudie, Rooda y Beth pasan corriendo, bañadas en crema batida y cubiertas de hormigas. Rompo en carcajadas.- pequeños diablillos ¿te dije o no te dije que eran los mejores?-. le pregunto ,riendo.

- Sí, me lo dijiste-. Me contesta de igual forma. De un momento a otro pega su frente a la mía.- yo sé que eres muy lista-. Me alaga acercándoseme más.

Y entonces sucede. Vuelve a poner sus labios sobre los míos despertando de nuevo el mar de sensaciones raras pero lindas en mí. Me rodea la cintura con sus brazos, pegándome más a él y yo paso mis brazos por sobre su cuello, profundizando más el beso. Y en poco tiempo, lo que empezó como una tímida caricia por parte de sus labios se convierte en algo mucho más grande y más profundo. No sé exactamente lo que está pasando, pero en este momento todo lo que me importa es él y yo, todo lo demás puede esperar. En este segundo todo lo que deseo es sentirlo más… cerca.

.

.

.

.

**Yo ya eh finito (italiano bitches, eww) como sea, hasta que termine con el cap ¡por fin! Me tarde eternidades que vergüenza, pero es que me costaba tanto trabajo plasmar todas mis ideas que… no sé pufff falta de inspiración ¡pero ya está aquí! Es lo importante. Espero que les haya gustado y no me maten por no saber escribir romance (lo intente, lo juro)**

**Okey, como es algo común en mi agradecer sus fascinantes coments que me alegran el día y me motivan a seguir la historia… gracias a:**

_**Galeta R.S:¡alguien nuevo! ¡yeii! pues no la deje botada y me alegra que te aya gustado y te haya hecho reir, ese era el plan con ese capitulo. Espero y también te guste este y sigas leyendo, porque como lo die antes, me tarde eternidades. Millones de gracias por comentar y si, Jarida se me hace mucho mejor que Jackunzel (que quede claro que amo a Rapunzel pero que no me gusta como se ve con Jack) es mi opinión personal, claro, y posiblemente no importe mucho pero sus historias no combinan bien. Saludos y un beso psicológico muaaaa!**_

_**Koldeca: mil gracias por comentary que es genial que te haiga parecido gracioso, es algo que no puedo evitar, soy adicta a la comedia. Y lo sé, odio las traducciones, son pésimasy no entiendo casi nada, es una pena que solo haiga 4 historias de JackxMérida en españ beso psicológico ¡muaaaa!**_

_**Ana menbrives:¡alguien nuevo! ¡siii! Calma, calma, no la voy a dejar no me atrevería a hacerlo ¡yo amo está pareja! Gracias por comentar un beso psicológico muaaa!**_

_**Coki poki: ¡nuavoo! ¡yes! No la pienso dejar que quede claro, espero y sigas leyendo . un beso.**_

_**Guest: ya continue, espero y te guste. Un abrazo.**_


End file.
